The Only Exception
by mikkymouse
Summary: Five years after the war of the ring, Jaessa and Pippin recieve disturbing news from Gandalf that they are being hunted by a new threat and must leave their beloved home. Also, Merry might have found a girl. Sequel to Can You Turn My Black Roses Red?
1. Disturbing News

A/N Yes, after a while's waiting... I finally started the sequel to Can You Turn My Black Roses Red. I had to make a lot of decisions about my characters points of view and such, but after much deliberation and several headaches, I bring you You Are the Only Exception. Special thanks to NaruVamp for giving me all the advice and encouraging me to write more stories in this fandom. ^^ Your support means the world to me!

Chapter One: Disturbing News

''We were strangers, setting out a journey... never dreaming what we'd have to go through.'' -Richard Marxx and Donna Lewis

Part one: Jae's Point of View

The sun shone ever so brightly over the Shire, casting its warm rays of light over all the land. The golden field glimmered, the grassy green hills glittered with the wet dew, the flowing waters of the Brandywine River glowed brilliantly, revealing little pebbles and stones at the bottom of the river bed. I sat on the step just outside my house... the only one I had anymore, since I decided to stay in Middle-Earth. I had just come out here for some thinking time- something I got very rarely since I had given birth to our first child, Faramir. Suddenly, a glint of white caught my eye. No, it couldn't be. I was probably imagining it. What would he be doing all the way in the Shire when no one had seen him since the Ring was destroyed? Before I could let my mind wander further into the subject, I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and squeaked out of fear.

''Pippin! You scared me!'' I gasped, turning to see my boyfriend standing in front of me.

''I'm sorry. I just wanted to see if you were alright. You looked ill this morning, but I thought maybe you would get better.''

''I have a headache... and I thought I just saw- never mind.'' I disregarded the incident.

''What? What did you see?'' Pippin asked, reaching out a hand to stroke the side of my face.

''I thought I saw... Gandalf.'' I frowned, meeting his eyes.

''Gandalf? No one's seen him in years... Faramir wasn't even born the last time we saw him.'' He said with wonder.

''Faramir is almost five now. My God. Five years we haven't seen him.'' I could hardly believe that it had been that long. It seemed only yesterday we were watching Aragorn being crowned as the next King of Gondor.

''Come inside, Jae. I think you need to be out of the open air.'' He took my hand sweetly and led me back into our little hole in the hillside.

''I need to see Merry again... he must get so lonely.'' I sighed.

''He will find someone, I know it.'' Pippin sat me down at the table where we would eat dinner and set his hand atop mine.

''I feel anxious. I was swept up in that whole buisness with the ring- and all I've ever wanted to do was settle down. Now, I feel like I want to be out there again- riding to Rohan, sitting by the white tree of Minas Tirith, fighting in Helm's Deep, getting lost in Moria, exploring Lothlorien together. Oh, Pip, I miss it.''

''I miss it too. We have Faramir now. We have to look after him. If we weren't taking care of him, then I would sweep you into my arms and away we would go, to Mirkwood, to visit Legolas and Kassi... but he is our priorety now, love.'' He pressed a kiss into my hand and I blushed deeply.

''Is Faramir asleep now?''

''For the time being. He may wake up any moment.''

''When he does, let me know and I will take care of him. I need some sleep- you know I have hardly slept at all.'' I yawned, getting up to find our bedroom. Before I could get comfortable, there was a loud (and rather rude) knock at the door.

''G-Gandalf? What are you doing here?'' I heard Pippin shout, sounding both excited and worried. I made my way down the halls from the bedroom to see our old friend. There he was, grey cloak layered on top of his white traveling cloak, his white beard neatly trimmed that hung down his chin, then his long snowy white hair fell down his back and into his hood. He leaned on a marvelous white staff with crystal peeking out through the top.

''Jaessa. I heard from one Frodo Baggins that you two might have taken up residence here.'' The wizard grinned, bowing low to step inside.

''Merry moved out- he decided that he wanted us to have privacy. He's not that far, but we haven't been down to see him in a while, what with Faramir and all.''

''Faramir?'' He turned his head to look at me blankly.

''Our- our son. Oh, it has been a long time! You didn't even know I had a son.''

''Faramir would be very proud to know who you named after him, Jaessa.''

''I didn't choose the name- Pippn did.''

''Well, perhaps you're not as much of a fool as I thought, Peregrin.'' He glanced at my boyfriend, gazing vaugely into space.

''I'm sorry, what?'' He asked, coming out of his trance.

''Then again...''' Gandalf started.

''Faramir will be five in march.'' I told him.

''Already? My goodness, how long it has been. How I wish I came here under better circumstances... I have some rather disturbing news I am afraid I must tell you. This may come as a bit of a shock.'' Pippin waved him over to the table and we sat down to discuss this news he had brought.

''Something stirs... where it is, I cannot say. Long have the fires of Mordor and Isengard been extinguished, but something has been awakened. The orcs and Uruk-Hai are growing again- this time, much slower then the first, but the population is rising. Aragorn fell under attack from a group of them on his way into Rohan not long ago. He is deeply concerned.''

''Another enemy?''

''Yes, I am afraid so. That is not the worst of it. I have heard word from the Dunedain. I fear that you are in great danger.'' He warned us, looking straight at Pippin.

''Us?''

''You, Peregrin Took. Merry as well- and Jaessa, I am afraid.''

''What exactly have the Dunedain told you?''

''I heard from one the other day that he came across something new in the woods the other night, just past Eregion... a new evil. My friend told me that it was a woman with hair like fire and blue eyes. She was very beautiful, but it was not clear whether she was an elf or not. This woman came towards him and began to ask him several questions. He felt a cold air pass through him as this woman spoke to him in a haunting voice. She said that she was looking for a young man, very small, with golden curls of hair and green eyes.''

''Many hobbits match that descrption-'' I began, but was cut off by Gandalf.

''Do many hobbits wear elven made cloaks with the leaves of Lorien clasping them around the neck? Sauron may be destroyed, but his servants remember you both. It is all too easy for a hunter to track you, Pippin. I fear you three are not safe in the Shire. I do not yet know what evil this is, but this creature's senses have been extremly hightened, and she looks for you, even now.''

''What about Frodo and Sam?''

''Their part in the war of the ring remained undiscovered, just as we had planned. They are safe, but you three had arts in this tale that angered Sauron far more then Frodo and Sam's actions. Especially the incident with the palantir.''

''We cannot leave Faramir, not now!'' I cried, already seeing where this was going.

''I have made arrangements. Sam and Rosie are taking Faramir until you return.''

''But- Gandalf- what if we don't return?''

''You will. Don't worry. I will find out as much about this evil as I can. With any luck, you will be back here within a few months.''

''Where do we go?''

''I am not sure. Not all is clear yet. Perhaps Rivendell, while I go and gather more information. I will send word for Kassi and Legolas in Mirkwood... that their help is needed. They will meet you at the Prancing Pony in Bree. Go find Merry. This is important- do NOT trust anyone outside of your friends. I have heard many different descriptions of this woman from several rangers and men, she is dangerous and not to be trusted. Be careful, friends. I will meet you in Rivendell.''

With that, Gandalf left our home. An eerie silence fell over us.

''I didn't want to go and meet Kassi like this.'' I sighed.

''I know, but we have to trust that Gandalf knows what he is talking about. Faramir will go to Sam and Rosie tonight, I suppose. . We will speak with Merry tomorrow morning. I am not sure whether Gandalf has told him or not yet.''

''We can only hope he believes us. Merry is a brother to me.''

''Cousin, actually.''

''I- I meant- Never mind.'' I gave up... Pippin was dense when it came to expressions.

Part Two: Nellyra's Point of View

The Green Dragon looked as it always did on warm August mornings- cozy and inviting. I smiled as I made my way through the busy crowds. Hobbits were walking through the markets, some leading animals, others carrying fresh bunches of ripe apples. I knew I was a little late, and the drunk people inside the pub wouldn't be too happy with me for that reason.

I entered the Inn as fast as I could and slowly closed the door behind me. There were already plenty of people inside, being served by lovely Rosie Cotton.

''You're late.'' She grinned, removing her dirty white apron and handing it over. I could see her slightly larger then average belly- she was carrying Sam Gamgee's first child. That was the whole reason I had been forced to get up rather early each morning- I was filling in for Rosie here and there while she was expecting. Sometimes, she would work half the day, and then I would work the other half, but other times, I would work all day. I knew I would have to work all day once she got closer to the date of her baby's birth. It had only been two months, so far, according to her.

''I'm awfully sorry, Rosie. It's just that father had me do some extra work this morning and I was delayed. I came as fast as I could!'' I explained, worriedly.

''It's no problem, dear. My goodness, I am only two months along, after all! My mother and father are making such a big fuss over me taking care of myself! As if I didn't know how to properly treat myself!'' She sighed, rolling her misty blue eyes.

''Well, I suppose it isn't good for you to overwork yourself-''

''Overwork myself? It's only serving a few drinks, and I have friends here that would take good enough care of me!'' Rosie snorted.

''I suppose. I will see you tomorrow, miss Rosie.''

''You too, Nelly.'' I disliked being called Nelly very much, but I knew Rosie meant it as a term of endearment. She waved goodbye and within moments was out the door, on her way home. It was my turn to sigh sadly as I got behind the counter and tied my apron around my waist tightly.

''How is it every time I come for a pint, you're here as well?'' A voice asked, rather rudely. Already knowing who it was, I looked over to see him standing at the side of the counter, folding his arms.

''I'm no happier about it then you are, Meriadoc.'' I frowned, eye level with the hobbit. The dim light emnating from the candles placed around the room danced off his light skin, making it glow warmly. His golden curls almost covered up those light grey eyes of his. He smirked at me.

''Are you going to be here all night?''

''Why? Would it be a dissapointment?'' I hissed. Merry's eyes softened.

''No, no. I just wished to know.''

''Yes, if you must know. The usual?''

''Of course.'' Merry smiled, waiting patiently for me to fix him his usual drink. When I handed him the mug, he winked and sat down by himself at one of the wooden tables. We weren't all that busy yet, but I knew he would stick out like a sore thumb in no time.

Luckily, at noon Frodo Baggins came in to join his friend.

''Merry's over there.'' I pointed out.

''Ah. Thank you, Nellyra. He's been reclusive ever since Faramir was born. I suppose he's upset that Pippin and Jae haven't been to see him in a while.''

''Why does he not go see them?''

''I believe he thinks it would be rude.'' Frodo looked at Merry sadly, his bright blue eyes filling with pity.

''Well, at least he won't be drinking alone anymore.'' I gave him a sweet smile and got him what he wanted.

I watched the two chat happily from behind the counter, wishing I was free of this job so I could talk with them as well. Ever since I began working as the barmaid, I had only gotten close to a few hobbits. Frodo was one, and although Merry and I argued much, we were still good friends. I knew plenty of their lives, except for their past. I have heard many tales of adventures surrounding them, but they will not agree or disagree with any of these tales. All I knew was that Pippin was in love with Jaessa, a hobbit from another world. They were not married yet, but they had a son named Faramir who had just turned five. Frodo was ill a lot, but he often took time out of his day to meet Merry here for a drink or two.

It was late in the evening when all started to quiet down and I turned in my apron for the night.

''I'm heading home for the night. Goodnight, Merry. Take care, Frodo.'' I waved goodbye.

''Wait- why don't you stay a little while longer?'' Frodo asked.

''I- I couldn't. I am so tired and I-''

''You wouldn't have to make drinks. Just... come. Join our conversation. I am sure there can't be much fun for you at home.''

_Oh, Merry. If you only knew._

Looking from Frodo to Merry, I gave in and took a seat across from them.

''How are you?'' Frodo wondered innocently.

''I am... alright. I feel drained. There has been so much to do lately- I am just not sure if I can continue replacing Rosie so often.'' I replied honestly.

''I see. It doesn't seem like a demanding task.''

''It is.''

''Take a sip of this- it will help.'' Merry offered, passing his mug over.

''I'm not so sure.'' I shook my head, standing up and handing it back over.

''That's some bruise you have there.'' Frodo pointed out, noticing the large purple spot on my arm. Normaly, it would have been covered by my dress sleeve, but I reached too far and the sleeve revealed it.

''I- accidently hit it against a wall.'' I looked away. No one could know. If they did- they would want to know the reasoning behind it.

''Ow. It looks painful.'' Merry frowned.

''It is.'' I breathed, rubbing the area gently with the palm of my other hand.

I kept quiet most of the time, while Merry and Frodo went on about some wierd things- wizards, eagles, trees... anything and everything.

''I am going to go home. It's getting late, and I am so tired.'' I yawned, kissing Frodo on the cheek in general hobbit fashion and waving goodbye at Merry.

I knew I was in trouble when I saw the moon peeking out from behind the clouds. It was so high in the sky- it had to be so late!

I walked in the house as quietly as could be, hoping no one was awake.

''Where on Middle-Earth have you been?'' An angry voice floated from the den. My father walked over to me, his eyes filled with anger.

''I'm really sorry, I got caught up- Frodo and Merry-''

''What? Who are Frodo and Merry? Oh, I see. First, you start 'seeing' things, then you kill your own sister-''

''I didn't kill Arialle! You never believed me when I-''

''SILENCE! After killing your own sister, you sleep around with some hobbit lads like a common whore?'' He spat, grabbing my arm.

''I never slept with them! They're my friends!'' I pushed him away from me. Big mistake. For hobbit standards, my father was large- and I was small. His fist collided with the side of my face and I fell to the floor. I could feel warm blood trickling from my nose as hot tears welled up in my eyes. Thinking quickly, I dodged my father's punches and raced back out the door.

My feet pounded across the grass as I heard the door slamming behind me and yelling echoing through Hobbiton. My father was following me.

I tripped and fell, but I kept on going, knowing that I would be dead if he caught me. Father always overreacted, but this time, I would die by his hand.

I lost track of time and space as my heart thrummed in my chest, every beat matching my footsteps perfectly.

''It should've been you! It should've been you that died, you miserable whore!'' Those words broke my heart. No one had ever spoken to me that way- let alone my own father. I hid underneath a dense spot of brush nearby.

Footsteps were right behind me, and I watched my father look around frantically.

''There you are! Get up!'' He shouted, spotting me. I bit my lip. So, he came in after me. I leapt out and began running again, but this time, he was too fast for me. His hand flew to my ankle and he brought me down. I crashed onto the cold grass and it was then that I saw someone I didn't expect.

''What is going on? Let her go!'' Merry's voice rang out clear.

''She's my daughter, I may do as I wish!'' He spat on me, then kicked me in the ribs. I cried out and lay there, ashamed that my friend was seeing everything I had covered for all my life. Father's hand pulled me up roughly and Merry watched helplessly as he dragged me away. For a moment, I thought I honestly would die that night. He would take me home... have his way with me... and I would be dead before dawn. Then, a strange glint lit Merry's eyes aflame and within seconds, I was free of my father's grasp. Merry scooped me up into his arms and I clung to his neck as he took me away from my father... hopefully, for good. I never cried in front of someone, but the moment we were safe, Merry set me down on a large rock beside the rushing Brandywine River and I started crying.

''What happened?'' He asked, concern filling his soft grey eyes.

''My father- he was angry at me- he-''

''Does he do this often?'' He pressed, more then concerned now.

''Y-yes.'' I stuttered, losing all control now.

''Not anymore.'' He sounded almost... angry now. Merry was as gentle and tender as he could possibly be when he lifted me up in his arms once more. I rested my head against his chest. I had no idea what was going to happen, but I knew that I was safe at last.

He set me down on a chair in his roomy little hobbit hole. I held a hand to my side and realized just how much it hurt to move where he had kicked me. Merry raced from room to room, grabbing cloths, bandages and a bucket. Once it was filled with boiling water, he set it down on the table and dipped a rag in it.

''You're bleeding so much...'' He gasped. I could see the pity in his face as he gingerly dabbed the cloth at my nose and lips. Once the blood had been cleaned off, he checked my arms for more bruises.

''My side-'' I complained.

''Nellyra, I need you to undo your dress. I have to see the wound- he might've broken something.'' He ordered. Feeling very awkward, I turned and unlaced the strings on the top of my dress. In a very calm manner, Merry ignored my chest binding and looked straight at the ribs underneath it.

''How bad is it?''

''Bruised- very bruised. You're lucky. It could have been much worse.'' Merry breathed, starting to bind the wound with long strips of bandages.

''Thank you, Merry.''

''Of course. You do understand that I am not going to let you go back home- ever.''

''W- where will I stay then?'' I asked, sort of irritated that he was stepping in, unasked.

''Here. I have a guest room. I know that we do not always get along- but I cannot let you go back. Not now that I have seen what he does to you.'' Merry shuddered.

''So, where is this guest room?'' I wondered, letting him finish wrapping the bandage around my wound. He stopped and helped me re-tie my dress quickly.

''Here.'' He led me over to a small, narrow hallway. I opened the first door on the left to find a small room with a little wardrobe beside the cozy, comfy bed.

''I am so tired...'' I said, yet again that night.

''Sleep well. Oh! Don't touch anything in the wardrobe! It's old and... dangerous.'' Merry said foolishly, thinking that would scare me off. As soon as he left, I was opening the wardrobe to peek inside. I gasped when I found a wonderful armor- chain mail, with green and brown layers of clothing overtop. A large green horse was rearing on the front. Beside the clothes was a large round sheild- green and gold. Underneath the sword was a delicate dagger that glinted brightly in the dim candlelight. Smiling, I picked the dagger and its sheath up off the floor of the wardrobe. Admiring its beauty, I slid it under the pillow. I didn't think about how much the dagger had been used... what it had seen. How many lives it had taken. I had no clue the things it was about to do over the next few months... months would turn to years... years to decades... decades to centuries... I drifted off into a deep sleep almost instantly.

I awoke to the frantic sound of knocking on the door. Forgetting about the dagger, I got out of bed and hurried to the door. Much to my suprise, Merry was just going to get it.

''Go back to sleep- I can handle it.'' He waved a hand. I ignored his order. He was not going to tell me what to do- no sir!

I was even more suprised when a young woman hobbit and a male hobbit stepped into the house.

''Pippin? Jaessa? Where- where is Faramir? What are you two doing here?''

''We can't talk very long, it's important!''

''Why haven't you been to see me? Where is my godson?'' He demanded to know, folding his arms. _So, this is his cousin._ I thought. Yes, they looked very much alike. The same golden locks, well-muscled arms, unusually thin and fit torso... they were much alike.

''Faramir is with Sam and Rosie. He's fine, Merry.I apologize for showing up like this, but something has happened.'' Jaessa shook her head. Her little red curls bounced playfully, but her green eyes were filled with fear- and honesty.

''What? What has happened?'' Merry sat over at the table. The other two joined him. It was then that I cleared my throat.

''Oh! Pip, Jae, this is Nellyra, the barmaid replacing Rosie while she is expecting Sam's child.'' Merry introduced me.

''And I wish to be included in this, for it now concerns me as well.''

''Yes, yes. Alright.'' Merry gave in, and I took a chair up beside Pippin.

''Gandalf was here last night. He warned us of a danger... a woman looking for us.''

''Woman? That is odd.''

''Yes, but it is said she is incredibly deadly. He also warned us that orcs and Uruk-Hai are multiplying. He does not have enough information yet, and he told us we will not be safe in the Shire. We have been ordered to go to Rivendell and await news.'' Jaessa explained.

''I- Leave? Again? Jae...''

''Merry, you must! I will not leave you here to die!'' Jae begged, taking his hand quickly.

''I thought... that there would be no more wars. That our part in this tale was ove-''

''It is far from over, Merry. That is plain to see. I agree with Jaessa. I would have you go to know you are safe.''

''Why? Since when have you shown me any kindness- or concern? Worry? Love? You two have been off doing- Gandalf knows what, and left me here alone! Why in the Shire would I have to leave when we have not spoken to one another in years?''

''Sam doesn't talk with you anymore-''

''But Rosie does. He sends me news through Rosie. Sometimes, I do see him. Frodo, I see almost every day. You two have not been a part of my life since the day Faramir was born! You declared him my godson, what have you done to make it so? He does not even know me!'' Merry slammed his fist on the table. For a moment, I was afraid. Something came to life in Merry's eyes... something old- and frightening.

''I am sorry, Merry. I wanted to see you, I just... I was so busy. I missed you. Every day, I missed you. Please, forgive us.'' Jaessa pleaded. Merry looked away.

''Why?'' He hissed through gritted teeth.

''Because I love you, Meriadoc Brandybuck. You took care of me when I was new and frightened. I never would have stayed if it hadn't been for you. Faramir might not have been born if not for you. I need you to forgive us because if you stay behind, so will I. As will Pippin. We will all die together when this assasin finds us and throttles us in our sleep. Either you go with us- or no one goes.'' Jaessa squeezed Merry's hand tight. His eyes closed and he leaned back in his chair.

''What about me?'' I frowned, not understanding the slightest bit of what was going on.

''Nellyra, look after this old place for me, will you? If I come back and your father has you in his possesion, I will hunt him down and kill him. He will never touch you again, do you understand me? I will be back as soon as I can.'' Merry sighed, letting go of Jaessa's hand and going to get packed.

''I can't stay here! Not by myself!'' I went after him.

''Listen, Nellyra, I wish that you could come, but I do not want to put you in these battles any more then I wanted Jaessa to be involved in them. I will not risk your life. God bless it, where is my dagger?'' He growled, taking his outfit from the wardrobe.

''I-''

''I cannot take you with us and that is final!'' He snapped.

_I was going to tell you I have your damn dagger, but maybe I'll keep it now. _

I watched in silence as Merry walked away, mumbling to himself.

''Good luck.'' I told him, just as the three were about to head out the door.

''I'm going to need it. I will see you soon enough. Please look after yourself.'' Merry whispered, pressing a kiss into my forehead. It was strange, considering that Frodo and I were much closer then Merry and I. This was a new feeling.

They left and I was missing him already. Not particularly Merry himself- but the feeling of not being alone. Sighing, I went to find the dagger. I would run after him and give it to him anyhow. Then, something happened I did not expect. I felt my head was going to explode as I fell to the ground. Scenes were rushing through my mind and I realized what I was seeing with my eyes was all distorted and wrong.

A scene popped up- a beautiful, young woman. Her hair was long, red and curly. Everything about this woman-down to the way she dressed- was incredibly graceful and delicate. That is, except for her eyes. They were an ice blue abyss... I felt like I was falling each and every time I looked through them. She had Merry in her arms, struggling fiercly. Suddenly, this beautiful woman melted away to reveal a horrible creature- pale blue skin, glowing red eyes and long silvery hair. Instead of the white skirt and shirt that was cut just below her breats, she was now wearing a black and red lace dress. Her teeth elongated into sick, pointed fangs and before I could say or do something, her teeth wer heading straight for Merry's exposed neck. Out of nowhere, a knife came flying down. It hit the creature's arm, giving her a deep gash and causing her to release Merry. Looking closer, I noticed the knife... was Merry's dagger.

I broke out of the vision and instantly knew what I had to do all too well. I believed whole-heartedly that when I had a premonition, it meant I was destined to do something. I was destined to save Merry... no matter the consequences.

As fast as I could, I snatched a map out of Merry's bedside table and I took the dagger from underneath his pillow. I knew I couldn't continue to wear a dress, and Merry had taken his battle armor with him. It was then I decided I would disguise myself. Without being too slow, I dug into Merry's dresser drawers to find his usual yellow waist coat, with the green jacket and brown trousers. I quickly stripped out of my dress (save for the binding over my chest) and put on Merry's clothes. They were big on me, so no one could see my breasts through the baggy material and the binding underneath. Smirking, I pinned my hair up with pins I kept stuck in the sides of my dress in case I want to pull my hair up. The pins were dark enough that they would not be noticed in such dark hair. No, I did not look like Merry, but I also did not look like Nellyra either. Proud of myself, I buckled the dagger around my waist and folded the map up before dropping it in the jacket pocket. Then, I headed out into the warm morning air, hoping to save Merry before it was too late.


	2. Strange Happenings

Chapter Two: Strange Happenings

''It's time to trust my instincts, close my eyes and leap. It's time to try defying gravity...'' -Wicked/Glee Cast

Part One: Kassi's Point of View

It was late at night when Legolas and I finally saw the sign- a large wooden sign labeled _The Prancing Pony, _to be exact. It was swinging wildly in the heavy winds as we stumbled into the doors. A large, kindly old man sat at a desk beside glass and oak doors leading into a Common Room, where we could hear several conversations going on.

''Ah, Gandalf said I would be expecting some elves. I am Mr. Butterbur. Here is the key to your room, clean up and do whatever you may. If you are hungry, let me know and I will take care of you.'' He lay a small bronze key in my hand and I closed my fist over it.

''This is a nice room. He must have many noble guests.'' Legolas noted, running his hand across the wooden panneling of our room. The bed was large and soft- it had been so long since we slept in a bed. If it was uncomfortable to most people, we wouldn't have even noticed.

''You may wash first.''

''What will you do?'' I asked my lover.

''I will talk with Mr. Butterbur- I am in fact slightly hungry.'' He amitted.

''Alright. I'll look for you when I'm done.'' I watched him leave and went straight to the wash room to clean up. I brought with me one other change of clothes- a small green skirt of Lorien make with matching green leggings to go underneath, and a leaf green shirt with a corset over top. The material was as soft as velvet, but was incredibly tough so it could protect me in battle.

I leaned my bow against Legolas' and made my way into the Common Room to find him once I had changed and felt clean.

He had just finished eating, and was sitting quietly in the corner.

''You look fit for battle.'' He smirked.

''I feel ready for it, too. When did Gandalf say they would meet us again?''

''I believe he said tomorrow night. I hope I am not wrong- I want to make sure they are alright. After that woman we saw on the way here...''

''She looked dangerous.''

''Her senses were unbelievable- no one could pick a trail that fast, not even Aragorn. I fear she has been gifted with an ability.''

''Or that she is an entirely new species of elf?''

''Perhaps she is. I hope there are no more like her... I do not think it wise for any one to posess her abilities to track. I can only hope they are avoiding her...'' Legolas sighed, looking away.

''They will be alright, I am sure.'' I took his hand in mine.

There, in that little corner, we waited for our friends. I had hoped they wouldn't run into her as well, she was a beautiful danger. The woman's ears were slightly pointed in an elf way. Her deep red wavy locks fell to her chest, but her striking blue eyes frightened me the most. We first saw her as we came into Bree, walking the streets. It appeared she was searching for something. Legolas noticed quickly that she was wearing a top that was cut just below her breasts and a long flowing skirt. They were made of a material different from any of the elven races I had ever laid eyes on. They were a pure white, the skirt was pinned up at the hip with a small elvish letter. I didn't get a chance to look at it because she sniffed the air and turned to see us standing there. I felt I was falling inside her ice cold eyes as she narrowed her gaze. A silver circlet was placed upon her head, baring the same letter as the one pinning her white skirt to her hip.

''So, he has sent spies? You shall not stop me.'' She hissed, her voice reminded me of roses... and poison.

Legolas and I knew all too well we needed to escape her gaze instantly. In silence, we attempted to pass her.

''You are not spies?'' She frowned, her eyes softening.

''I do not know what you mean, lady.'' Legolas stopped moving. I tugged at his hand, begging him to come with me... away from her.

''I am looking for two young men and a female. Very small, no higher then three feet. They wear this upon their throats.'' The elf opened her hand to reveal a leaf shaped brooch... silver and green colored.

''The leaves of Lorien...''' Legolas whispered. I wanted to tell him to shut his mouth- that he couldn't say anymore. There was something wrong about this woman, and I refused to let her lay hands on our friends, even if he was blinded by lust for her.

''Yes, indeed. I am looking for these three small individuals. You wouldn't happen to know anything about them, would you?'' Her eyes glinted brightly, fire filled inside them.

''No.'' Legolas seemed pained to say this, but his first duty was to protect our friends, and whatever this woman was planning for them couldn't be good.

''You lie.'' Her cruel voice came back again and she took a step towards us. We raced for our lives out of fear straight for _The Prancing Pony. _

Niether of us got her out of our minds as we prepared for bed that night. We hoped our friends would arrive there on time... I missed Jae too much!

Part Two: Jae's Point of View

There was a strange chill in the air as we marched onwards to the Buckleberry Ferry. It was barely evening yet, we had plently of time to arrive there before nightfall.

''A black rider once stood here with his horse as we hid under the roots over there!'' Pippin remembered, pointing to a tree with it's roots forming a sort of cliff.

''I wasn't here for this.''

''No... you were... gone.'' Pippin shuddered, also recalling this. I warmly took his hand and gave it a soft sqeeze. I wanted him to know I may not have been there... but I was here... now.

''Do... do you see that?'' I asked, pointing down the forest path.

''A woman... tall... an elf.'' Merry gasped.

''There are no elves in the Shire. It could be a spell.'' Pippin hissed.

She was stunning and frightening at the same time. She got closer... and closer.

''Take your cloaks off!'' I told them before she got close enough to hear what we were saying.

''W-why?'' Pippin frowned.

''Do you remember what Gandalf said about the lady in the woods? She was looking for us by our brooches. We need to get rid of these elven cloaks until she leaves. We can't think to outrun her now. If she did catch us- she would figure it out soon.'' I did the figuring out in my head.

Pippin unhooked his brooch and quickly helped Merry and I with ours. He then went underneath the roots of the giant tree and set the cloaks there, where they blended in perfectly with the earth. Pip hurried back to us to see the woman staring intently at him.

She just now took notice of us, her blue eyes turning capturing ours. She may have been an elf, with her pointy ears barely hidden beneath her long red tresses. The silver circlet in her hair bore an elvish letter... the letter for C. The same one held her skirt up to her hip so that a long slit ran from it to her feet. Had I been at home, I would've called this girl a whore. Her belly button was exposed because her top didn't cover anything but her breasts- and I was lucky the thin white fabric covered them as well. A smile curled about her lips and I shivered, pulling close to Pippin.

''Hello.'' She grinned.

''Lady.'' Pippin blushed, bowing. I rolled my eyes.

''How sweet. I have searched long and hard for you , Ciardha awaits.''

''Ciardha?'' Merry whispered. Her spell did not affect him whatsoever.

''Yes. The black wizard, of course.'' She laughed wildly, throwing her head back.

''Why have you been searching for us?'' I asked cautiously, not liking the sound of this wizard at all.

''He has wanted me to see you.'' She smirked, placing a hand on Pippin's chin. I death-gripped my boyfriend's arm until he whined from the pain.

''Leave.'' I ordered.

''I'm afraid I can't, little...''

''Hobbit.'' I spat. I didn't know where all this courage was coming from, but I was worried about it. This was NOT a good idea and would only end up getting us captured or killed.

''Hobbit. I cannot. I am to take you to Ciardha right away so he may speak with you.''

''We won't go anywhere with you!'' Merry was now glaring at her. Within a moment, the she-elf disapeared and next thing we knew, he was struggling fiercly against the elf's hold.

We stood dumb-founded. She had Merry... and her beauty was fading away. Her hair turned from shining red to sparkling silver, the elf's pale skin turned from milky white to ice blue, and her teeth grew a little longer... especially the two canines. Those blue eyes that had once been glittering with life turned bloody red. Now, Merry was fighting hard. We watched, paralyzed as the elf pulled back a few of the golden curls covering Merry's neck and slowly brought her fangs down upon it. Before she could sink her teeth in, a dagger came soaring out of nowhere and slashed the elf's wrist. She fell back with a shriek, letting go of Merry. We were all suprised at what we saw- Nellyra... in Merry's clothes, racing to fetch the dagger.

''Nellyra...you took my dagger...'' Merry frowned.

''You're welcome. Don't touch him, you witch!'' She replied, letting Merry lean against her and glaring at the disgrutnled woman... or whatever she was now. We broke out of our trance as the creature lunged at Merry once more. She grabbed ahold of his ankle and the couple tripped, hitting the ground with a loud thud.

''I'm going to KILL you, you little WRETCH!'' Her voice was a screech now, almost bird-like. Pippin and I jumped at this monster to break her away from Merry, but nothing was stopping her. She was overtop of both the hobbits, and Nellyra was without a knife. I stooped down to snatch the knife off the ground, but we heard a groan and knew in our hearts it was too late. I didn't care at this point. I brought the knife down upon the witch's back. With a cry of agony, the creature bounded away into the woods, screeching as if Hell fire had burned her.

Merry got to his feet and looked around.

''She's gone. I thought... what happened?'' Pippin frowned.

''Nellyra, she got in the way of her... teeth.'' Merry kneeled beside her twitching form.

''She missed.'' Nellyra laughed, reaching up to wrap her arms around Merry in a warm hug.

''You... saved my life.''

''I saw it coming.'' She shrugged.

''Saw it coming? You had excellent timing, she would have killed me if you had been any later! Are you wearing my clothes?'' Merry asked.

''Yes and yes. I'm sorry- I was just worried about you. I suppose I will walk back to the-''

''No. She could easily track you down for what you did. You have to stay with us.'' I sighed, still a bit disoriented.

''We have to keep going- I don't want that... thing to come back.'' Pippin shuddered.

''I agree.''

The Buckleberry Ferry was... smaller... then I expected. It was only a little wooden raft!

''How in Middle-Earth is this little raft going to get us across the Brandywine and into Bree?''

''It will, trust me.'' Merry promised, leaping like an athlete. I had almost forgot how much he had changed- so had Pippin. They weren't the clumsy little hobbits they had once been. No. Merry was slightly taller, and very light on his feet. His golden curls were the same, but there was a thin, pale scar running down the side of his face. I noticed how much thinner he was, and how much more muscular he seemed. He was much different from Pippin. They both grew and changed from their expieriences. Pippin's hair was much thicker and longer then it had been when I first met him. He was thinnner then hobbit standards, definetly. I secretly wanted to see him in his Prince of the Halflings outfit from Gondor once more...

Pippin and Merry took turns rowing the little raft across the Brandywine River in silence until we reached the small village of Bree. The evening sun was fading in the sky as we stepped onto the cobblestone streets. Bree was exactly the way Pip and Merry had always told me it looked. The buildings were small and victorian style. The Bree-hobbits were slightly larger and more rugged. Over all, it seemed almost... gothic.

''We want a room to ourselves.'' Pippin announced, a glint in his eyes. I rolled my eyes, knowing exactly what he meant by this. I wrapped an arm around his waist and whispered gently in his ear.

''Do you want me to bear another one of your children on the way to Rivendell?''

Pippin flushed a bright shade of red and didn't say a word.

''I see. Well, I suppose Nellyra and I can get a larger room.'' Merry said thoughtfully.

''Ah, there it is!'' Pip pointed, and we all looked to see the giant swinging sign that read _The Prancing Pony._

We entered the dimly lit Inn, hoping to find our friends there.

''Ah! Four Shire hobbits! Why, master Merry and Pippin, too! Good to see you lads again! Who are these young ladies?'' The jolly old innkeeper laughed, shaking hands with us warmly.

''This is Jaessa, my lover, and she is Nellyra, a friend of Merry's. It's good to see you as well, Mr. Butterbur.'' Pip smiled.

''Lover, eh? Old Gandalf would be shocked, seein' you all grown up! What can I do for you?''

''Two rooms, one suited for Jaessa and I, and one for Merry and Nellyra. They would like a larger room, with two seperate beds.'' Pippin said.

''Ah, here you are. Bottom floor- where all the hobbit-sized rooms are.''

''Thank you. We are looking for our friends, as well. Two elves-''

''A blonde man and dark haired woman? They're in the Common Room now. I wondered who they were waiting for! Go on in, and enjoy yourselves.'' Mr. Butterbur laughed merrily.

I watched Pippin take two small golden keys from the innkeeper and hand one to Merry before stowing ours away in his jacket pocket. It was then that I was aware just how much he changed. Before, Merry did all of the talking. Pippin would do something stupid and clumsy- or he would be interested in getting drunk as soon as possible. Now, he barely got drunk at all, and he spoke proudly. He had gotten very good at persuading- probably because he talked me into a LOT of things. I gave in to Pippin much to easy sometimes...

The Common Room was loud and noisy with the sound of many conversations. Time seemed to slow down as I saw two elves in the corner, clasping hands tightly. She was holding Legolas' hand tightly, tears clinging to her lashes. I fogrotten how she looked- tall, proud, graceful, delicate. Her long chocolate hair falling down her back, her light blue eyes filled with love and laughter. That was a common thing for elves, I had noticed. Not much had changed about her from when she was a human, funny enough. She always had been very elf-like. I hope that doesn't mean I have always been hobbit-like, but... looking back, maybe I was.

Then, she saw me too. She nearly fell out of her chair as she came running at us. Kassi picked me up off the ground and hugged me tightly before setting me down. She embraced Pippin and Merry before turning to Nellyra.

''Who are you?''

''Nellyra. I'm a friend.''

''It's good to meet you!'' She grinned in a very elf-like way.

I saw Legolas and he smiled. He looked good- even by elf standards. I grinned and we embraced for a moment.

''I told you we would be seeing each other before too long.'' Legolas laughed, leading us over to the table they had previously been sitting at.

There were a few moments of awkward silence, but once we really started talking, we immedeatly burst into conversation.

''Can I have my dagger back?'' Merry asked suddenly.

''What will I fight with?'' Nellyra asked indignantly.

''Supposing you'll be doin' any fighting!'' He scowled.

''I saved your life! You owe me this one thing!''

''One thing? You took my clothes as well!''

''Well, then, by all means, take them!'' She hissed, making a move to undress right then and there- in front of EVERYONE in the Pony.

''No! Heavens, no!'' His eyes snapped shut.

''You would enjoy it too much.'' She sniffed, looking the other way.

''I don't owe you anything, either. A drink maybe, but not a fine dagger of Rohan.''

''I would have given it to you earlier if you hadn't snapped at me!''

''As if that justifies you sneaking into my wardrobe that I specifically told you NOT to look into?''

''Really? I could have swore you told me to open it.''

''I did no such thing!''

''That isn't what I recall...'' Nellyra snorted. Kassi and Legolas were giving Pippin and I worried glances when I felt a hand tug at mine. Before I could turn to see what Pip was doing, his voice whispered in my ear,

''Let's leave them to their arguing.''

Without a word, I agreed. Together, we snuck out of the Common Room and into the hallways- where there were several hobbit-sized rooms facing each other. We found ours quickly and Pippin turned to knob after unlocking our door and quick as a wick he locked it once we were safely inside.

''I'm so tired.'' I sighed, turning to look out one of the little windows.

''Then you should come to bed.'' Pippin smirked, pressing a kiss into my cheek from behind.

''Mmmm... we aren't talking about sleeping anymore, are we?''

''Now, that depends on how tired you are.'' He laughed softly. It was a sweet sound. I turned around and tightly coiled my arms around him, trying to get as close as I could. His lips met mine as his hands found their way to my hair.

''I love you, Jae. I love you so-'' His words were cut off by my mouth as I enveloped him in a kiss. Pippin roughly dragged my legs up his waist and held me against him so that he could lead me over to the bed. He lay me down on the silky soft sheets and wrapped me up in a hot kiss.

''Pippin... we're going to get carried away...''

''Why do you think I wanted seperate rooms, love?'' He breathed, licking and kissing a trail up my throat.

''I knew why, I just figured you wouldn't want to- Pip...'' I had to gasp as he started unbottoning my traveling shirt.

''What on earth would make me not want to be with you?'' His green eyes glazed over with a beautiful innocence. He was concerned now.

''That elf... she ensnared you so easily.'' I sighed deeply, playing with one of Pippin's perfect little ringlets.

''It was a spell, Jae. She's too tall for me anyhow. If you hadn't noticed, I'm only three-foot two.''

''Still...''

''Jaessa. No one... and I mean that, no one... will ever be able to make me feel the way I do towards you. It was a moment of weakness. I will never see her again.''

''How can we be sure there aren't others like her? Pippin... my dear Pippin... I don't want to lose you.''

''That would never happen. I swear that to you on my life.'' I knew that he wouldn't lie to me- and the look in his eyes made me trust him all the more. With that... I let us get carried away. I shouldn't have- I really shouldn't have. How could I resist those perfect green eyes, or the curly loops piled atop his head? I was powerless.


	3. A Strange Sickness

.Chapter Three: A Strange Sickness

''Anytime you want to be right here, just imagine me and all this will appear.

You can keep this moment all your life forever near... a dream worth keeping.'' - Sheena Easton

Part One: Nellyra's Point of View

It was late at night in the Prancing Pony, and all was quiet so far. I wasn't able to sleep at all on this night, so I lay awake in my bed. I could hear Merry's heavy breathing in the bed a little farther from mine. He looked so peaceful in his deep sleep. The things he worried about during the day didn't seem to affect him at all... he looked happy.

Then, a sudden pain washed over to me. My head felt like it would burst and I cried out, holding my hands to my temples.

''M-Merry!'' I screamed, pain spreading everywhere now. I knew I was about to have a vision- but why was it this bad? My shout woke Merry with a start, and he almost fell off his bed.

''What's happening, Nellyra?'' He asked softly, his voice a little slurred because he was rudely woken up.

''Vision-'' I blurted out, not caring whether he knew or not at this point... I just wanted my skull to not explode.

''Vision? Okay...'' Merry was panicking now. Finally, the pain slowed down and the normal scenes raced by in my mind. This time, it was of the woman we had met in the woods. She was bending over our tracks in the ground and smirking. The witch was alive and well... and following us!

My eyes snapped open and I gasped for breath, realizing Merry was peering down at me.

''I'm alright. Sometimes they can get pretty serious. Luckily I didn't get one of their many side-effects this time... Merry, we need to get out of here soon. She is following. I don't know how far back my vision is going to- I need you to trust me.''  
''Why haven't you told me this? I've known you for so long, this is something important you should have told me about!''

''My reason isn't important now. Just promise me you won't tell anyone! I do not wish for anyone to know!''

''Alright, I promise.'' He nodded solemly.

We walked quietly down the hallways until we came to Pippin and Jaessa's room. At first, I tried knocking. There was no sound of movement on the other side of the door.

''Pip! Jae! We need to leave! Now!'' I shouted, banging on the door.

''Shhh! Don't wake the entire Inn up!'' Merry cautioned.

''I know what I'm doing!'' I backhanded him in the chest.

''Ouch! That hurt!'' He whined, holding a hand to his chest.

''Oh, please. I didn't hit you that hard.''

''I have a bruise, I'll bet.'' He complained. I found myself wishing he was asleep again.

''Pippin, open the door this instant!'' I thundered, pounding on the door with my fist. Within moments, the door knob turned and I was gazing into Pippin's bright green eyes. He looked drunk... and for some reason, really tired.

''What's the meaning of this?'' He yawned widely. It was then that I realized he was shirtless and it looked as though he just threw his trousers on.

''If you and Jaessa have had your fun, it's time for us to go. She's following as we speak.''

''Who?'' Pippin hissed.

''That awful thing we met back there in the woods. She wasn't killed.'' I replied, pushing past Pippin. Jaessa was still sleeping, laying comfortably underneath the sheets and blankets.

''What's wrong, baby?'' She asked, thinking Pippin was returning to the bed.

''We have to get out of here... now.'' I announced, placing a hand on her shoulder. She woke up. Jaessa screamed loudly at first, but then she realized it was me, and she gathered the sheets around her even more.

''You- both of you, need to get dressed properly. We leave soon. Merry, you stay here. I'm going to wake Kassi and Legolas.'' I sighed, walking out before he could protest.

Kassi and Legolas were a little bit more cooperate then Pippin and Jae, and Kassi understood the urgency of the situation. She instantly jumped out of bed and started getting ready for the rest of the journey.

''I have to go make sure Merry has everything handled with Jaessa and Pippin... you know how he is. He might do something foolish and mess this up. Will you two be alright?''

''Yes. I'm sure you aren't speaking of Merry- it's Pippin who often messes things up.''

''Really? Huh. Merry always- never mind. I'll be back.'' I figured I could start another fight with Merry later, it would have to wait. Now, I needed to save my friends. We had to escape The Prancing Pony unscathed and without causing too much damage for old Mr. Butterbur.

''They're getting ready.'' Merry nodded at the closed door in front of us. Within moments, Kassi and Legolas came out of their rooms and met us down here while we were waiting for the others. It didn't take long until they were finally ready and sutmbling out. I knew I would have much explaining to do about my visions, but I figured that could wait until we weren't in danger.

Mr. Butterbur was wide awake, cleaning off the tables in the Common Room as we crept out of the hallways.

''So you're the ones wakin' up my guests? What buisness you six got screaming and carrying on at three in the morn?'' He frowned, wiping a table top.

''The screaming was her... so was the carrying on.'' Merry pointed fingers at me.

''What? You helped!'' I growled, getting ready to strike him.

''I don't care which one of you did it, I've had complaints already.''

''I'm really sorry, but I had to wake up my friends. We're in danger and have to leave as soon as possible.''

''By all means, do as you like. Oi, every time I have Shire hobbits here, they leave before they're supposed to. Something is off about you Shire-Folk.'' He groaned, hobbling to the next table.

''Sorry.'' I looked away. The time ticked by slowly and I paced around the Common Room, waiting for the others to be ready. Kassi and Legolas were the first to arrive, their elven cloaks wrapped tightly around themselves. Legolas had the hood pulled over his face and both were carrying their elven bows.

Jae and Pippin stumbled down the hallways in moments and both looked slightly ruffled... possibly a bit insane...

Together, the six of us left the Prancing Pony and I completly forgot I still had Merry's silly dagger. Oops. Oh, well.

It was slightly cold on this particular morning as we walked down the cobblestone streets, heading straight for Amon Sul- better known as Weathertop. I was unfamiliar with the land, but I had been doing some research, and I learned a lot from our talks with Kassi and Legolas the previous night.

''Shhh... do you feel that?'' Legolas asked Kassi. Her elven ears picked up something alright. I could tell by the look on her face.

''We must go- now! Hurry!'' She gasped, pushing us forward. At this point, we raced for the edge of Bree, knowing that once we left, there would be no comfortable beds, no safe shelter, nothing until we reached Rivendell. It was a risk we were willing to take.

All of us raced for Weathertop with every breath we had- and sadly we knew we couldn't stop until we reached it.

It went on to be almost a day's worth of running on foot until we saw the sun's light spilling over Weathertop. It was beautiful to us.

I climbed carefully to be up there with Merry and the others as they sat at the top of the ruins, eating.

''So, how did you know she would come looking for us?'' Legolas asked, probably interested in how a Hobbit (not an elf) could hear so well.

''I- had a feeling.''

''Well, it was a lucky thing you did.'' Legolas nodded. I was glad Merry didn't say anything to him about my visions- they didn't need to know just yet.

''But... that knife would've killed any normal creature-''

''Pip, this isn't a normal creature. She must be a demon of some sort. Not from the fires of Mordor this time.''

''If not from Mordor... where?''

''That is what worries me.'' Legolas frowned, sitting down beside Kassi.

''Ciardha... I wonder who he is.''

''An orc, probably.''

''No. Orcs are too stupid to do something as elaborate as this. Maybe... a wizard.''

''Like Saruman? Dear God, not again.'' Jaessa moaned.

''No... do you remember what she told us he was? He was a black wizard, wasn't he?'' Merry recalled.

''Black wizard? We must find Gandalf soon. I fear the worst.''

''Isn't the white wizard the most powerful?''

''In the light arts, supposedly. If Saruman had not used his sorcery for the sake of Sauron, he would have done incredibly good things. That is how Gandalf was albe to do wonderful things with his powers... but a Black Wizard is supposedly the most powerful in the Dark Arts... Black Sorcery. Bringing the dead to life and things such as that are more their expertise.'' Legolas replied.

''That's frightening. I hope that this is not the case. I hate zombies. Sorry, I sometimes forget I wasn't from Middle-Earth originarily...'' Kassi whispered.

''You aren't from this world either?'' I asked.

''No. Jaessa is my cousin. We came here together, but we were brought in on seperate sides of the world. I was brought to Rivendell, while she was brought to the Shire.''

''How did you two find each other?''

''It was sort of an accident. I was attacked, you see... and Gandalf saved me. He brought me to Rivendell. It wasn't that long before we found each other, but it felt like forever.''

''What made you stay?'' I wondered, looking at the two.

''I was having Pippin's child, and I knew I couldn't leave him.'' Jaessa gazed only at him while replying to my question. Both of their eyes clouded over in love.

''When Jaessa decided to stay, so did I. We've been together our whole lives. Being forests, mountains, and oceans apart, I could handle, but not worlds apart.'' Kassi and Jaessa grinned at each other. I suddenly wished I felt like I belonged in this group. No one was honestly attached to me. No relatives, no lover. I felt overwhelmed by a feeling of sadness and longing... and then, it slowly went away.

''Well, I'm tired, so I think I'm going to go to sleep.'' I yawned widely.

''I agree.'' Jae nodded, lying back on the ground with Pippin beside her. I made sure I was quite a ways away from Merry before leaning back to get comfortable.

''I'll take the first watch.'' Kassi offered, getting off the floor.

Those were the last words I heard before falling into a deep sleep for the rest of the morning.

Part Two: Jae's Point of View

I was being shook awake by Merry when the sun was at the center of the sky and I carefully got up, pulling Pippin up with me.

''Is everything alright?'' I wondered, looking over the ruins.

''She's just leaving Bree, from what our eyes can see.'' Kassi announced, getting camp cleaned up.

''Wonderful. What if she follows to Rivendell? With her looks... she might be able to pass for an elf.''

''They won't let her in, trust me.'' Legolas shook his head solemnly.

Together, we made our way down Amon Sul and further out into the woods before Rivendell. There were plenty of fields, meadows, forests, hills and thickets to cross before we would reach the Valley of the Elves, so we had to be quiet and as quick as shadows across the ground. None of us wanted that witch to find us again. I had no clue who Ciardha was, but I didn't want to find out. Nellyra and Merry scowled at each other the whole way there, if looks could kill, both of them would have died.

''Why do they hate each other so much?'' I whispered to Pippin.

''I don't think they hate each other. I think it's the opposite.''

''Really? I never thought of some of the things they do as signs of affection... they are sort of... odd and rude.''

''Well, that may be. They just have different personalities then you and I. They'll come to their senses yet, just wait and see.''

''I'm sure.'' I would've bet him that they hated each other, but I didn't have time. We all heard a loud screech somewhere in the distance behind us and picked up the pace.

''We're close now!'' Legolas shouted sometime in the night. We were all so tired and weary that this news was exciting for us. Our feet felt heavy as we trudged on, trying to hold out just a little bit longer.

Rivendell. It was just as I remember it. Golden, safe, beautiful, calm, peaceful. Everything. The elves walked around freely, some talking about goings on of late or just about Arwen and Aragorn, rulers of Gondor.

''Welcome, friends. I have not seen you in a long time.'' Elrond smirked, greeting us the moment we arrived.

''It's been a long time. We have come here for shelter.''

''I know this. Gandalf has told me much. Come, you will be safe here while you must remain away from your homes.''

Pippin and I were extremly happy that we had a room together, away from the others.

''I worry about Rivendell. It's so good and wonderful... but I wonder how long it can stay that way?'' I sighed deeply.

''You worry too much, love. Relax.'' Pippin whispered, bringing his lips to the nape of my neck.

''I try, Pip. It's so hard. I don't know what else to do. I felt so useless on our last journey... what can I possibly do now?''

''Protect me from my own stupidity, as you always have.'' He laughed quietly.

''You aren't stupid... contrary to what Gandalf has said in the past.''

''Thank you. You're so good to me, and I don't deserve it.''

''Your stupidity isn't an issue, but your lying is a problem. Of course you deserve it. My God, I want to go home. I miss Faramir.''

''I miss him too, but we have to keep him safe... and ourselves. This is the only way to do it.''

''I understand that, but I feel trapped still. I love Rivendell, but, a part of me wants to go visit Aragorn and Arwen. I also want to see Rohan again. I wonder how Faramir and Eowyn are doing as well. There are so many places I want to visit again. Do you think that perhaps after we are done here and this threat is taken care of that we could go and see all of those places again?''

''I see no problem with it. Sam and Rosie will probably be thrilled to have Faramir for a little while longer. You know how they've wanted a child to take care of so long-and Rosie adores him.''

''Thank you, Pippin. That puts me at ease a little.'' I smiled softly.

''Well, love, I believe they want us for supper soon. We should go.''

''I suppose.'' I sighed, feeling sad to be leaving my comfortable bed once more.

The dining hall was as beautiful as I remembered it- the elegant wooden table placed in the center of the room reminded me of far away places. Quietly, I took my seat next to Pippin and looked around.

''Where is Nellyra?'' I whispered, noticing everyone but her was there.

Merry's eyes widened and he got to his feet. I decided to follow him in case something happened. I reached Nellyra's assigned room and stepped inside to see Merry frantically looking around.

''What's wrong? Where is she?''

''I don't know... but wherever she went, she took my dagger with her.'' He frowned.

''I'll look in the gardens, she was out there earlier.'' I noted.

''Alright, good idea.'' He nodded and we parted.

''Did you find her?'' Pippin asked as I passed him by.

''No, I think she might be out in the gardens still.'' I replied, exiting through the wooden double doors with brass knockers and looking around for the path to the gardens. I made me way through a long hallway surrounded on the left side with large white columns and a large waterfall was tumbling over. Normally, I would've stopped to admire the view, but I couldn't. I had to find Nellyra.

The gardens were just down this hallway- and were they as wonderful as ever. The leafy green climbing vines were wrapped tightly around a white pavillion sitting in the center, flowers bloomed all around, and I sneezed a few times before getting adjusted to their smells. I almost smiled-then I saw Nellyra sitting on a stone bench nearby, holding a hand to her head.

''Are you alright?'' I rushed to her side.

''It hurts...'' She breathed, hands shaking.

''What hurts?''

''My head. It feels like it's going to explode.''

''Maybe you need to rest. Come with me, I'll take you to your room.''

''Thank you.'' She nodded. I grinned and took her arm so I could help her stand before we went straight to the rooms. Nellyra lay down on her bed and it was then that I noticed just how sick she looked.

''You're so pale...'' I whispered.

''You should leave me now, if I am going to get some rest.''

''Nellyra! Where were you?'' Merry shouted, heading for us.

''She needs rest Merry, we need to leave.'' I replied, taking him by the arm and leaving her to sleep peacefully.

''She looked so pale. What happened?''

''I'm not sure. It sounds like she just has a really bad headache.''

''H-headache?'' Merry stuttered, not meeting my eyes.

''Yes. Why? Do you know something?''

''Me? Nah. Why would I know why she is ill?'' He shrugged. I sighed, knowing he was lying, but I didn't want to press him for more information at this point.

''I assume you found her?'' Elrond wondered, taking a portion of lembas and breaking off a piece to eat. Pippin had cleaned his plate already, but the other two had only just started. That must be an elf thing-eating slow. Kassi always seemed to do that back in Michigan too, but it got worse here.

Merry and I joined them in silence at first, then I remembered to answer Lord Elrond.

''Yes, we did. She was very ill, so I took her back to her room and she is trying to sleep now.''

''If it gets worse, let us know. We can take care of her.'' He nodded solemly.

''Have you heard from Arwen and Aragorn recently?'' Kassi wondered aloud once we were all done.

''I have not seen them for some time, but not long after the ring was destroyed Arwen ventured here to see me. I have heard word from Gandalf Aragorn was attacked by a group of orcs on his way to Rohan. That is grave news indeed. They are becoming bold once more. Someone or something is giving them courage.'' Elrond sighed.

''And they're looking for us- but no one really knows why. Or at least they aren't telling us why.'' Pippin commented.

''You will know when all is figured out.'' He told us. It was no secret we were all impatient about this. I mean, our son was all the way back in the Shire with Rosie and Sam... what if we never came back? Would he even know who we were? Looking over at Pippin, I could tell the same feelings were coursing through his veins. We were both afraid. For once, it wasn't about our saftey. It was about never coming home. It was lucky for Kassi and Legolas they didn't have a child. They decided to wait until marrige, which from what I understand, seems a topic both of them are uneasy with.

''I'm going to go check on Nellyra.'' I told everyone, getting up from my seat. I just wanted to get out of there fast. These thoughts were just to hard to take and I needed something to take my mind off of them.

Nellyra's eyes were just barely open... she didn't look better at all.

''She's on her way here...'' She gasped.

''Who? Who is on her way here?''

''The woman. She has followed us here. She isn't what she seems, Jaessa, she isn't what she seems...'' Nellyra breathed.

''Hold on, I will go see Elrond. He can help you get better.'' I patted her hand assuringly, wondering how she knew about the woman following us... and more importantly, why ''she isn't what she seems'' sounded so eerie.

''Lord Elrond, Nellyra is getting worse.'' I informed him, my heart pounded in my chest vigorously.

He rose from the table in with a few gracefull sweeping steps entered Nellyra's room to see her laying there on the bed, as pale as snow and cold as ice. It was the first time I noticed there was a large gash along her arm.

''What is this from?'' Elrond frowned, holding out her limp arm to look at it more. I had to avert my gaze as warm, sticky blood trickled down her arm.

''She's almost here...'' Was all she managed to say before her eyes closed.

''She needs medicine!'' I heard Merry shout. He must have been standing there the whole time as we desperatly tried to figure out what was wrong with her. Elrond tenderly took the hobbit into his arms and carried her to the healing rooms, where the other elves would work to find a remedy for her illness.

''Merry, you know something about her. Tell me.''

''Jaessa, she has been through enough. I can't tell you, I made a promise to her I wouldn't tell anyone.''

''It's important that you tell me. The only ones who will know are you, me and Elrond. The healers have to know to save her. I will not tell anyone aside from them. They need to know.''

''I don't know...''

''Merry, she will die if you keep her secret any longer.'' I grabbed him by the shoulders. His eyes filled with an expression I had seen before when it came to protecting Pippin's many secrets- he was torn in two. He had to choose between telling her secret and letting her die.

''She has visions of things that will come to pass. They can be changed, but often times when you attempt to change the outcome, your actions cause it to occur.''

''Visions? This explains much. Do you know why she has that gash on her arm? Surely she didn't... do it herself?'' I shuddered.

''No, she wouldn't. Not conciously at least. Please, don't tell anyone else... no one that doesn't have to know anyway.''

''I know. Merry, you both can trust me. You should know that by now. I will go and inform Elrond of this so they may cure her. Thank you.'' I whispered, pressing a kiss into his forehead gently.


	4. The Many Secrets of Nellyra

Chapter Four: The Many Secrets of Nellyra

''Got a secret, can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save. Better lock it in your pocet, taking this one to the grave.'' - The Pierces

Part One: Kassi's Point of View

Legolas and I were the first ones permitted to see Nellyra after they had attempted to cure her. She seemed to be doing better- her skin was slowly returning to its normal peach color and her hands weren't as ice cold as they were earlier when we all stood around her bedside waiting for her to open her eyes or do something... anything, really.

Merry looked the worst. Out of all of us, he looked the saddest. Perhaps he even looked a bit guilty. Then, I thought about it and wondered why he would look that way when he hadn't caused her any harm at all? I sighed with relief as Merry and Jaessa left the room. A weight was lifted on us all- we were all worried about Merry. Maybe Pippin was right, and they had fallen for each other, they just didn't know it. I sat in one of the wooden chairs beside her bed and looked out at the window. How was it such a beautiful day when she was so ill?

''How is she?'' Jaessa asked us after Nellyra had been healed to the best of the elves ability.

''She appears to be better. What did you tell Elrond? Whatever it was seemed to have put him in a state. He seemed very distracted when he told us we could come see her.''

''Oh, I just suggested he look into the cut on her arm. It wasn't made by the dagger she had with her.'' Jaessa shrugged.

''Elrond must be easily distracted.'' I frowned, knowing she was lying.

''I suppose. The gash looks better, though. I sure hope this is nothing serious.''

''Me too.'' I heard a voice and looked over to see Merry heading over to us.

''Why are you so sad over her illness? You two fight more then us elves and the dwarves. Well, most of them anyway.'' Legolas grinned, referring to his friendship with the very funny dwarf, Gimli.

''I sort of promised her I would protect her. She was staying with me for a while... I wasn't going to let her go back home after what her-'' He trailed off.

''After what?''

''I really can't say. It isn't my story to tell.'' He scowled, looking at us like we should be ashamed for wanting to know the truth.

''Well, you have us curious now, so you might as well tell us.'' I urged him.

''I am tired of being questioned by everyone today! My friend has fallen ill and I was worried. I know her past and possibly know what is ailing her. You all will someday too. Right now, she is not awake, therefore, I cannot tell you details about her life she would not wish you to know.'' Merry refused, turning to walk away once more in anger.

''Me...Merr...Merry... don't go...'' Came a small voice and our eyes all shifted towards the bed. Nellyra was weakly sitting up, her skin still a little pale, but looking alright.

''Lay back down.'' I ordered Nellyra, but she just kept staring at Merry.

''Why are you all looking at me? How did I get here?'' She frowned, her chest heaving from fear now.

''You took ill a few nights ago. Lord Elrond and the other elves were able to heal you before you were beyond the point of return.'' Jaessa informed her gently.

''I was ill?'' She didn't recall any of it.

''You have a bloody gash on your arm from your episode. None of us know how it got there, but we know so far it wasn't made from Merry's dagger.'' I nodded.

She looked at her arm quickly and touched the white cloth wrapped around it tenderly. She gave out a small sound of pain and looked at us all tearfully.

''Merry, I need to talk to you.'' She gazed straight at him and he just stood there like a moron.

''We will leave you two.'' Jaessa breathed, tugging on my arm. The three of us left quickly and waited outside the healing rooms.

''Ah, there you are. We have another guest.'' Elrond smirked, stepping aside to reveal the beautiful Arwen. She had the circlet around her head still from when she was crowned Queen and she was wearing a very elaborate mint green gown with flowy sleeves. Her long wavy brown hair was as pretty as ever and I smiled. I had missed her terribly.

''Arwen!'' I was the first to come forward and hug her warmly.

''Kassi. I have missed you.'' She admitted, pulling away from the embrace after a while.

''I have missed you too. Merry is talking with Nellyra in the other room- you haven't met her yet.'' I shook my head after explaining.

''I see. Pippin, Jaessa... and of course, Legolas.'' The two exchanged a few words of greeting before Elrond spoke.

''I assume you will be staying a few nights?''

''Yes, I will. Aragorn has decided to go back to Rohan to speak with Theoden on a grave matter concerning a Black Wizard.'' She nodded curtly, pursing her lips tightly.

''Ah, I see. It is wonderful to see you again, daughter.'' He smiled. We all knew this would be one of the last times Elrond saw Arwen... he would be leaving for the Grey Havens within the next few years, along with Frodo.

Together we sat down in the dining hall to talk of news and of Aragorn. She seemed very happy in her new life, but it was taking a while for her to adjust. Suddenly, Merry appeared halfway through our discussion.

''Are you alright?'' I asked him. Merry looked very surprised indeed- could his talk with Nellyra become a fight?

''Yes, I believe so. When did you get here, Arwen?''

''Not long ago, master Meriadoc. How have you been?'' She smiled at him.

''Fair, I suppose.'' He sighed, taking a seat.

It was quiet for a long while afterwards, but we started to talk once more at last before all of us became too tired from that days events.

''I am tired, so I will go to sleep.'' I yawned widely. There were several I agrees, and a few yawns from those of us gathered there. So, with those words, we parted for our warm and cozy beds. Merry however, seemed to be heading the wrong way. He was heading straight for the Healing Rooms! Feeling curious, I decided I would follow him. Luckily, I was brought into Middle-Earth as a steathly and quiet elf. My footsteps went unheard by him as he snuck into the room where Nellyra should have been resting. I stayed outside the doors and listened silently, pressed against the wall so I could manuever fast if I needed to move.

''You said before you became ill that she is not what she seems. It had something to do with your vision. Do you remember anything?''

''No. I tell you, Merry, I do not remember anything from the vision on. If I had, I would have told you by now.''

''I know, I know and I am very sorry to be bugging you while you are sick. Do you have any idea what caused the ailment?''

''Yes, Merry, and it's something I should have told you when you discovered the secret of my visions.''

''Will you tell me?'' He wondered quietly.

''Yes but you have to swear to me you will not tell a soul.''

''Why? I am tired of the secrecy, Nellyra. Do you realise how many of them have aksed me what happened to you? I had to lie and say I didn't know any more then them.''

''Merry, my visions almost got me killed daily. You know why my father hates me? Because I had a sister Arialle when I was younger. She was always prettier then me and better at things-and I was jealous. My first vision happened to be of her falling ill and dying. I told my father, but he did not believe me. He thought it was my imagination running wild because of my envy. Not long after I had the vision, I became ill myself and just as predicted, Arialle did too. I healed fast, but my sister died. He never forgave me. He made it my fault- that there was no vision involved, just jealousy for my sister. The night he attacked me, Merry... he called me a whore because I was spending time with you and Frodo.''

''That's horrible.'' I heard him gasp. He sounded heartbroken.

''Don't you understand now? I'm scared.''

''Nellyra, no one here will condem you in that way. Perhaps they might be afraid of you at first, but these visions are a gift, not a curse.''

''You're the only one who ever believed me. Why?''

''Because... it sounds stupid, but in a way, you remind me of Pippin. I mean, when we were younger, you and I have gotten into so much trouble together-just like we used to do. I understand what it's like to feel like no one believes you. I am quite experienced in these things, as you've heard from the many tales of our adventures. Of course I believe you- especially after you saved my life.''

''I have side effects of these visions... and they can be dangerous. Sometimes I don't get them at all, and sometimes I have side effects that last for weeks. Obviously, I'm not dead yet, so they haven't been that bad. It's always a possibility.''

''I don't even know how a hobbit lass could have visions. I mean, I have read somewhere in a book that elves are usually gifted with such talents... but I have never heard of a hobbit having them before.''

''I am as clueless as you are. Thank you for coming to see me, but you look so tired. Go to bed, Meriadoc. I will see you in the morning.''

''Thank you.'' Before I slipped out of the hallways and to my own bed that was calling for me, I heard Nellyra whisper a sweet ''Thank you, Merry... thank you so much.''

Before I closed my eyes, I couldn't help but wonder about Nellyra and Merry... and what they would do. I now knew of her visions... and was thinking about how the others would take it and more importantly, when they would figure it out or be told. I rolled over and looked at Legolas dreaming peacefully, his chest rising and falling softly. I smirked and snuggled up against his warm body. _I love this elf..._ was my last thought that night.

Part Two: Nellyra's Point of View

I awoke to beautiful and bright sunlight streaming through the many windows placed in the Healing Rooms. I felt wonderful-so alive and happy and well! It seemed like a good day for a peacefull walk among Rivendell. Also, it seemed a good day to meet Arwen, the Queen of Gondor at last. Stretching as far as I could, I stepped out of bed for the first time in days and I felt great.

''What are you doing up and out of bed?'' Pippin asked me after I had gotten dressed in the Merry's clothes (the only clothes I brought with me sadly).

''Morning, Pip. I feel wonderful. Care to join me on a walk through Rivendell? I feel like exploring!'' I replied.

''I... I suppose? You seem to be doing much better today. That's very good.''

''My arm doesn't hurt so bad today.'' I shrugged.

''For Gandalf's sake, you're STILL wearing my clothes?'' A voice came at me from the nearby hallway. I turned to see Merry fixing up the sleeve of his shirt while staring at us.

''Yes, I am. They're the only clothes I brought with me, dimwit.'' I rolled my eyes and put my hands on my hips.

''No arguing today, you two. You were so nice to each other yesterday- I would like it very much if we just went back to that.'' Pippin got in between the two of us.

''Fine. Let's go, Pippin.''

''Where are you two going?''

''For a walk, Meriadoc.'' I said, using my irritated voice. Pippin followed as I headed out of the simple stone hallways and into the valley of Rivendell. There were the elegant stone pillars and benches sitting on the walkways leading down to the fountain. We could see the top of the pavillion in the garden from where we were standing. The trees were perfectly still as Pippin and I gazed down at their brilliant green leaves shimmering in the sunlight. The waterfall cutting through the gardens flowed out over the valley. It was all so tranquil and serene- I had never felt more connected to my surroundings in my life.

''How long have you and Jaessa been together?'' I suddenly asked, making my way down the steps carefully.

''Years and years. Now that I think about it, around six or so years.''

''Really? That is a long time. It was a miracle she came here then?''

''Of course.''

''Why aren't you two wed yet? Merry always told me it was because you two both got nervous about the subject... but, I want to hear it from you.''

''Well, don't tell anyone, but I have something planned. It is a little something between me and the Lady of the Wood. She is making a very fine ring for my lady-with a gemstone Gimli had found in a mine long ago. It will be an emerald ring... to match her eyes.'' He sighed, obviously in love.

''She will love it.'' I smirked.

''I hope so... I mean, if she doesn't agree to marry me, it will be very strange. We have a son.''

''Ah, yes. Faramir, isn't it? Merry's godson.'' I remembered, leaping off the last step and nearly falling on my butt.

''Be more careful! And yes, you're right. I feel just awful about not visiting him much, though. We almost lost his trust.'' Pippin did seem very bothered by this still, even though it felt like weeks since we had departed the Shire.

''Do not worry so much about me, I would've been alright. I feel entierly different today... I feel... renewed, if that is even possible. I'm sorry for that- I understand having me there to worry about probably didn't make it any better.''

''Oh-no, that isn't at all what I was thinking. I thought it was a little odd to see a woman in Merry's house-especially one I didn't particulary know-''

''You say that as if he has no interest in women.''

''To be honest, sometimes, I'm not so sure myself. I've known him since we were kids. Everyone thought he would be the first to wed, but once I returned home with Jaessa, they all knew it would be me to be the first.''

''Has Merry ever been in love?''

''I don't know. Why are you asking me?''

''Oh... I don't really know. It's just- he seems lonely.'' I whispered, feeling my face get hot.

''You could fix that, you know.''

''Me? That is probably the most revolting thing anyone has ever said to me.'' I made a gagging motion.

''Say what you will, but I will have you know that when it happens, I should be the first you invite-and you have to bring me a gift instead of the other way around.''

''Peregrin Took, are you suggesting we make a bet?''

''Well, if you wish to look at it that way...'' He grinned impishly.

''I believe I will take you up on that bet. What are the stakes and conditions?''

''If you and Merry fall in love and marry one another before Jaessa and I do, I will be the first on the invitation list, and I will recieve a gift- a rather expensive gift. I would like a new pipe- my old one is chipping. However, if you do not fall in love and marry or if you marry after Jae and I do, you win and I must give you a gift of anything your heart desires on our wedding day.''

''Alright. It's a bet, Took!'' I shook his hand vigorously, laughing furiously. Me? Fall in love with Merry and wed him before he asks Jaessa? Wow, he was going to be buying me anything I wanted in a few months time!

''Pippin? Merry told me I could find you out here.'' I heard a small voice and watched as Jaessa came over to us, her curly red hair glimmering brightly in the sun. Her eyes sparkled as they caught his. Pippin smiled lovingly and I informed both of them I would see them later.

I walked inside to run straight into a very tall elf woman wearing a long cream and sky blue dress.

''We have not met. May I ask which member of their company you are?'' She asked. Even her teeth glowed with radiance. She was perfect.

''M-my name is Nellyra. Who are you?'' I stuttered, slightly intimidated.

''Arwen, daughter of Elrond. I am married to King Elessar.'' Her voice was melodic and bright.

''You are Arwen? I apologize for not being able to meet you last night, but I had fallen ill.'' I pulled the sleeve of Merry's shirt further down over my cut. I didn't want the elf to get curious. I really would hate to lie to her...

''I was aware. Father had told me. You seem to be much better this morning. I was just going to sit in the gardens and read a while. I would ask you to join me, but I know you must be anxious to see the rest of your friends.'' She smiled softly. There was something familiar in those bright blue eyes of hers-but I couldn't make it out. Arwen left me standing there, dumfounded for the longest time.

She made a very good point, though. I did wish to see Kassi and Legolas to let them know I was alright. After all, I had run out of the Healing Rooms in such a hurry, I didn't want them to be worried about me.

I found the two elves kissing passionatly against the wall, and I almost walked away without saying a word, but Legolas' sharp ears picked up the sound of my footsteps and they pulled away breathlessly.

''Nellyra. You're much better I see.'' Legolas noticed quickly, his gaze shifting from Kassi to me.

''I am so sorry, I'll go now.'' I turned to leave, but then Kassi spoke.

''No, we should be sorry. We just got caught up in the moment and...'' She was a deep red-even her ears were turning the color of roses.

''I just wanted you to know I was okay. I didn't know if Elrond had noticed I was gone from the sick rooms or not.'' I shrugged.

''Oh. Well, he was so busy talking with Arwen, he didn't check on you this morning, but I know he was headed there soon. You might want to tell him before he finds out you're gone.'' Kassi replied.

''Thank you. I will see you guys later!'' With that, I rushed off to find Lord Elrond as fast as I could.

''There you are!'' I fell silent as I noticed he was talking with Arwen. _I thought she was reading?_

''You have changed much, Arwen. I do not like these changes. This is part of what I feared when you had fallen in love with Aragorn.''

''Changed? How have I changed, father?'' There was a difference in her voice. It was even brighter, and I could hear more melodies singing with her as she spoke. Her eyes connected with mine and I noticed that the familiar feeling I got from her earlier was gone. It was as if she was a completely new person. Elrond turned sharpley and scowled at me for a moment.

''Are you not supposed to be resting, Nellyra?''

''Who is this, father?'' She asked as if she did not remember just meeting me.

''Nellyra, one of Legolas' company. She seems to be healing quite fast.''

''I feel completely healed, in fact.'' I informed him.

''You may feel that way now, but perhaps you will not soon. Go and rest once more. I will check over you later and see if it is safe for you to be up and around already.'' He ordered. I sighed frustratedly. I was tired of sleeping! I wanted to do something other then lie around on a bed for once!

I stomped to the Healing Rooms angrily and threw myself on the bed. All I could think about now was the strange incident with Arwen. First she told me she would be in the gardens, then I find her talking away with Elrond? She didn't even seem to remember me. It was almost like she had never met me- and the look in her eyes was entirely different. Trying to riddle it out myself, I finally nodded off to sleep. It wasn't until around supper that I woke up-and that was only because Elrond had come to check up on me.

''You seem all healed. Even the scar on your arm is almost gone.'' He gasped in amazement and sheer awe. Clearly he had never seen someone heal as fast as me. I helped him bandage the gash for what he said would be the last time and he frowned deeply.

''Have I done something wrong?''

''One of the elves working with me to cure you had noticed your bruises. Were you a fighter back home?''

''Me? A fighter? No. I was a victim.'' I looked away.

''Ah, I see. Well, I recommed that you learn how to defend yourself. Legolas is a skilled swordsman, and he knows his way around a bow quite well.''

''A hobbit like me learning how to fight? I don't believe I need it. Besides, we are leaving here soon, aren't we?'' There was a moment of awkward silence, and then Elrond spoke.

''There is food out on the table, and everyone has been called to eat. I suggest you do the same since you have not eaten very much lately due to your ailment.''

''You didn't answer my question.'' I breathed, watching him leave. Elrond did not even turn to reply.

Feeling ignored and rather iritatated, I got off the bed and found my way to the dining hall. All of my friends were seated there, including Arwen. Maybe I had imagined ever meeting her in the first place and this was only my second time being around her? Jaessa and Pippin hardly took their eyes off each other-almost in the same way Kassi and Legolas. I felt lonely... unconnected to anyone there. Merry and I were friends, sure, but we weren't that good friends...

Suddenly, the door flew open and there stood a very old man with snow white hair and a matching beard. He carried an elegant white staff and wore long white robes.

''Gandalf!'' I heard them all shout.

A/N GASP! HEEEEE'S BAAAACK! Alright, no more coffee for me. Reviews would be much appreciated, thank you for taking time to read my story... this has literally taken my months to plan, let alone WRITE. Let me know what you think. I got a quick question for you, and please don't be lazy... I want an answer. Do you like Nellyra or Jaessa better and why? Just wondering. It might help me flesh out the characters more...


	5. The Wizard Returns

Chapter Five: The Wizard Returns

''I don't know where this road is going to lead, all I know is where we've been and what we've been through.'' - Boys II Men

Part One: Jaessa's Point of View

We were all so shocked by his return, but glad he had got here soon. This meant we could go home faster! Trying to hide my hope and excitement, I watched in silence as he looked at us all for a moment. I half expected him to smile, but he didn't move a muscle.

''What happened to your arm, Gandalf?'' Pippin asked quietly. It was then that we noticed the Wizard's sleeve was torn and blood was drippng onto the floor. My mouth dropped open.

''Here, let us tend to this.'' Elrond stood and went to help his old friend to the Healing Rooms, but Gandalf refused help.

''Nay, it is but a scratch. I can take care of it, thank you. My old friend, how have you been?'' The two hugged briefly, then he gazed around at all of us.

''What news do you have?'' Legolas was the only one who dared to ask what we all thought.

''There is much of it, I am afraid, and not all of it bad. However, it has been a long night for all of us-or me, at least, as you've all noticed. For tonight we are safe, but tomorrow we must figure out something to do. A plan of action... or else, you will never be able to go home again.'' Gandalf answered, taking a seat. Elrond frowned (something I knew he did often) and looked very serious at this reply.

''Are you saying we must hold another Council?''

''I'm afraid we must. This is a matter that involves the lives of several people- if not the whole of Middle-Earth once more.'' If Lord Elrond didn't look worried before, he definatly did now.

''Oh dear, what did I get myself into?'' Nellyra sighed.

After Gandalf arrived, we talked of our memories during the War of the Ring, and of things to come, and even how Faramir was with Sam and Rosie- but we didn't dare speak of what was to come. We were all too afraid to bring it up again.

Pippin and I went into the room that was given to us and for the first time since the night we came here, we said goodnight to Nellyra as she entered the guest room that had been given to her.

Our lips met in the darkness and I felt his arms wrap around me tightly before I leaned over to turn on the light.

''Why ruin the fun?'' Pippin frowned.

''I'm not in the mood tonight, sweetheart.''

''Are you scared?'' It wasn't a teasing question, no. He was very seriously asking me, and I found that I couldn't break out of his hold so I could lie to him properly. Pippin was holding me much to tightly.

''Of course I am. Gandalf said we may never go back home. What will happen to Faramir? Or Sam or Frodo? I change my mind, I do not wish to go on another adventure. I want to go back to the Shire... to our home.'' I whispered sadly. Pippin wiped away the tears that had surfaced and held me close so I could rest my chin on his shoulder.

''I promise that you will not have to go through this alone... and I am worried for Faramir too, but Rosie and Sam will look after him if something goes wrong.'' Pippin breathed, his hands gripping my waist now.

''I wish Frodo were here... and Sam. I wouldn't feel so lonely.'' I sighed, missing my old friends.

''I believe it's better Frodo stay at home for now and rest. He still gets ill every now and then from Weathertop and Shelob's sting.'' He replied.

''I know... he deserves some happiness after all he's done.''

''He does... and so do we, but our part in this tale isn't over just yet. Besides, Gandalf said not all of his news was bad. Let us wait until tomorrow to fret over this, love.''

''You're right. I'm tired, so I will turn in for the night.'' I whispered, climbing into bed and rolling over to face him.

''I couldn't agree more. I love you with all my heart, Jaessa. I promise that things will be alright.'' I heard him say as I cuddled into his chest and closed my eyes.

''I love you too, Peregrin Took.''

The morning was warm and sunny as usual as I broke away from Pippin's embrace quiet as a mouse, not wanting to wake him up. He looked so handsome while he slept.

''Where are you going, love?''

''Just to see when we are going to be called to the council, is all.'' I answered.

''Can it wait?''

''I'm anxious, Pip!'' I threw my hands up in the air in frustration.

''I understand that, but I know of a few ways to solve that.'' He breathed, standing up to hug me sweetly from behind.

''Not now, love! They might walk in on us!''

''That was not what I was initially thinking of... I meant a walk through the gardens, or reading a book. Maybe even asking an elf for a quick way to cure-''

''You weren't thinking of that?''

''Of what?''

''Gods above, Pip, we just talked about this!''

''Talked about what?''

''You weren't thinking about making love for once.'' I sighed, blushing at the words that came out of my mouth.

''Well, there are more things to love then that, surely?'' Came the very soft reply. I felt his breath hitting my neck and I shuddered.

''Of course, I just think it very rare for you to be so alright with not doing something like that for days...''

''Mmm... we could, if you want. It has been a few days, hasn't it?''

''Longer then that, I believe. Not since the first night at the Pony.''

''That is what I thought.'' He pressed a warm kiss into my cheek and I nearly melted.

''Well... just this once, but throw your clothes on as fast as you can the moment you hear footsteps...'' I gasped as his clever tongue had already found its way to my collar bone.

''Whatever you want, love...''

So, that warm morning turned into a rather hot morning within the next few seconds as I surrendered to Pippin once more. Luckily, we were both able to keep quiet (just barely) so that Elrond didn't notice.

''Do you feel better?'' Pippin asked shyly, pressing a kiss into my cheek and then my lips.

''I do, actually.'' There was a sharp knock at the door and I almost wet myself.

''The council will be assembling shortly-hurry along and meet us where you did the last Council of Elrond.'' Gandalf's voice announced. I sighed with relief and got out of bed to get dressed. Pippin was straggling, buttoning his shirt and finally slipping his green waistcoat over it. I smiled and helped him with the buttons before fixing my hair. He fixed his as well and we left, hand in hand.

The statues lined all around the meeting place stared at us as we took our seats in some of the comfy chairs. Kassi, Legolas, Gandalf, Arwen, Elrond, Me, Pippin, Merry and Nellyra were all there at last and it filled up quickly.

''I went straight for the Dunedain, to see what information they have gathered. There have been more sightings of the woman that you told me you ran into, and instead of just one, it has been assumed there are many. Now, one even told me a woman kept talking about Ciadhra. From what they have seen and heard, he is a black wizard rising to power fast. They have suspected that he resides in what used to be Isengard.''

''What about Treebeard and the Ents? Why didn't they stop him?'' Merry interrupted Gandalf's story.

''Because it appears he has learned magic I have not, and the trees cannot approach Isengard because there is some force acting upon it that they cannot breach. It is as if he had built himself a barrier with his dark magic and nothing can reach him. I believe he is the one looking for you. However, I do not believe it is as revenge. My thoughts are that he is searching for strong people from each species to breed them with strange creatures like he has done with these women that have been asking for you. No, they are not elves. They are something much more dangerous, I fear.''

''B-breed?'' Pippin gulped. Now, normally, this would be an opportune moment for Gandalf to insult him by saying something along the lines of, ''Oh, don't worry, Peregrin Took, he wants intelligent people'', but seeing as how we all were terrified at the thought of this, Gandalf let it go.

''Yes. Rivendell is safe for now. Lord Elrond has been gracious enough to allow you all to stay as long as need be-we discussed this in the late hours of the night. However, if we do not do something about Ciadhra, I am afraid the worst may happen. Middle Earth will fall prey to his experiments... or worse-become his victims...'' Gandalf stopped as all of us felt the shiver pass through us.

''So what do we do?'' Merry wondered, clearly wanting to be a part of this new war brewing.

''You? Nothing for now. This is the calm before the storm. For right now, you must remain here. I am to ride for Isengard in the morning. This is very important; trust no one outside of this group. Things are heating up out there, and we do not yet know what parts you all have to play yet.'' Yeah, that was Gandalf's shtick, talking like he was playing a good but frustrating game of chess.

''We are just supposed to wait here until you come back?'' Merry scowled. _Oh,no. He's gonna fight him over this... _I could see where this was going already... Merry was headstrong and impatient- especially when it came to really big things, like war or his friends.

''I expect you to, Meriadoc. You must stay here and stay safe. Make sure no one finds out that you're here. If anyone does... the results could be disasterous...'' Gandalf said thoughtfully.

''Merry, calm down.'' I assured him, making a motion for him to sit back down. He nodded and took a seat, but he didn't look happy at all.

After the meeting, it was decided Gandalf would make way for Isengard that night, while the rest of us stayed in Rivendell and waited for news of any sort-whether it be from him or someone else.

''Goodnight, Pip.''

''Jaessa?''

''Hmm?'' I hummed, pulling the covers over my shoulders to keep warm.

''I love you.'' Pippin breathed tenderly, pressing me against him.

''I love you too.'' I smiled.

Part Two: Kassi's Point of View

I awoke to the sounds of birds chirping and the smell of wild flowers- which, I had discovered was the all over scent of Rivendell.

''Good morning.'' Legolas whispered gently, rolling over to face me.

''Yes. It is, isn't it? I think I shall go and speak with Arwen. I have not talked to her much since she arrived and I very much wish to do so this morning.''

''Well, I shall see you later then, I suppose. I have been meaning to talk with Elrond about the goings on in mirkwood-but we have been so busy...'' He sighed.

''When do you wish me to start telling people?''

''Any time that you feel comfortable. It is your child just as much as it is mine-therefore who and when you tell is your decision.''

''I want to tell Jae more then anything... I just do not know how to say it.''

''Any way you say it, she will understand and will be happy for you, like you were happy for her when she bore Pippin's child.'' Legolas reached a hand up to stroke my cheek.

''Thank you.'' I grinned, nuzzling into his hand.

It was sort of funny, how it happened this way. No one had suspected I had been carrying Legolas' child since we departed from Mirkwood. We were the only two that knew... and the one person I wanted to know more then anything had so much news to deal with already, maybe this would stress her out too.

After sharing a passionate kiss with him, I left the room in search of Arwen. It turns out, she was standing inside the pavillion in the gardens, just thinking.

''Hello, Kassi. Forgive me for not talking to you much, I have been very busy with my own thoughts and feelings.''

''It is quite alright, you don't have to apologize.''

''How have you been? Have you finally adjusted to life here in Middle-Earth?''

''As well as I can, yes.'' I noticed there was something slightly different about Arwen. ''That is very good.'' It fell silent. Perhaps there really wasn't anything different about her... that is usually how it was with us two. When I first met her, we were so quiet around each other. I suppose it really has stayed that way.

''Can I tell you something?'' I asked softly, a little nervous.

''Absolutely. Anything you wish.'' She nodded, paying close attention to me now.

''Legolas is going to be a father before too long.''

''That is incredible! Does he know?''

''As of now, you and him are the only ones that know. I was worried telling Jaessa might make her worry.''

''I feel honored to know.'' Arwen grinned. She was so beautiful... I had always been secretly jealous of her.

''Do you suppose I should tell Jaessa now or later?''

''Well, that is up to you. Whichever you believe is better.'' I hated it when she gave me these types of answers. No yes or no, not even a maybe. More like a, 'I'm sorry, but I can't help you.' I frowned and sighed deeply.

''Thank you...'' I said.

''I believe Gandalf is leaving. You should go say goodbye.''

''Come with me.''

''I would, but I already said goodbye last night.''

''Alright then. I will see you later.'' I smiled shyly and raced back up the stone steps. I found Gandalf patting Jaessa on the shoulder fondly.

''Be careful.'' She advised him, the nervousness obvious in her voice. Pippin had an arm around her waist.

''Goodbye Gandalf.'' I gave him a hug and wished him luck on his next adventure.

''Have fun while we are stuck here.'' Merry sighed. Nellyra rolled her eyes as she stood next to me.

''Take care, all of you. Remember to stay here and do not trust anyone outside of Rivendell. We cannot take any risks now.'' Gandalf gave a final wave and within moments was down the steps and mounting Shadowfax. All of us watched them ride off until they were a tiny dot on the horizon.

''Great. He gets to go fight and we are forced to stay behind. I want to fight.'' Merry sighed in desperation. I remembered this very well from our fight together outside of Minas Tirith. He longed to fight for his friends. I admired that trait in him. He had a good heart.

''Merry, we won't need to fight. Gandalf is doing this so we don't have to be involved in another war. I guess the fighting spirit never left you, huh?'' I whispered, getting on my knees so I was level with his eyes.

''Nah, I just like to make trouble.''

''It will be alright. Hey, is that Arwen? It is! You just missed Gandalf. He left only a few moments ago-''

''I said my goodbye to him earlier this morning.''

''This morning?''

''Yes. Before you did. Why?''

''You told me last night when we were out in the gardens.''

''Gardens? Why, Kassi, I haven't been to the gardens yet!''

''But-I am not insane! You and I were sitting together talking! I know this because I told you I was pregnant and-'' Ooops. I said too much.

''Pregnant? Is this true?''

''Jaessa, I wanted to tell you, but I thought you might be tired of news for one day. I was going to tell you soon-''

''You told Arwen before me? How long?''

''Not long. A month, maybe more?''

''I can't believe this...'' Jaessa had tears sparkling in her eyes before she walked away to her and Pippin's room.

Pippin went to go after her, but I grabbed his hand.

''I need to go talk to her.'' I sighed. He nodded softly, his little curls bouncing.

I knocked on the door calmly.

''Come in.'' I heard the obvious snuffle in her voice.

''I'm sorry, Jae. I really am.''

''I know you are. It just upsets me that you didn't think I would be happy for you.''

''It wasn't that I just-''

''It's alright. It's just... we have been best friends-cousins-forever. When I got pregnant, you were always there for me and you were the first one I told. I can't believe you wouldn't tell me first.''

''I'm sorry. You know you're my best friend. I thought I was making a good choice, but I guess not. It doesn't matter, the damage is done. You know, I am really freaked out.'' I was starting to sound like I was back in Michigan-a habit I developed whenever I was around Jaessa. Sometimes I would talk like that around the others, but I knew they hated it because they would always ask me what the words I use mean.

''About the baby?''

''No, actually. I'm worried about Arwen.''

''Me too. You know, sometimes she seems like her old self and then other times it's like she is entirely another person.''

''Exaclty! It is so weird! I don't really know what to do. I can't really tell her...''

''We will figure out something, I am sure.'' Jaessa nodded.

''Do you forgive me?''

''Of course. What sort of friend would I be if after all we've been through I stayed mad at you over this? How silly.'' She scoffed.

''Good.'' I grinned.


	6. The Decision

Chapter Six: A Decision

''Sometimes solutions aren't so simple. Sometimes goodbye is the only way... and the sun will set for you. The sun will set for you. The shadow of the day will embrace the world in grey, and the sun will set for you.'' - Linkin Park

Part One: Nellyra's Point of View

The days flew by, until weeks had passed and no word from Gandalf arrived. Everyone was filled with worry and anxiousness. I noticed it most in Merry and Jaessa. While Jae seemed so worried and tired all the time, Merry looked anxious to be out in the fight.

One day, I had a vision. It was a terrible one, too. I watched as the scene in my head took me through the front doors of Rivendell and to Merry, who was sneaking out of his bedroom as quiet as could be. He turned and gasped as he saw me.

''What are you doing here, Nellyra? Go back to bed!''

''I should say the same for you.'' The vision ended.

''Nellyra! Wake up. Please, wake up!'' Merry's voice brought me out of my vision and I found myself in his arms. I pulled away as soon as I could.

''What happened?''

''I need to be alone right now, Merry. I promise we will talk later.''

''But-''

''Bye!"' I shouted, racing off into my room and locking the door. Merry was leaving? Boy, didn't it all fit together perfectly? Of course he was. He wanted to go alone as well. Ha. I may not have been able to stop him from going at all, but he wouldn't be going alone. No way was I going to let him go and foolishly kill himself. It was suicide out there for a hobbit like him!

I was getting some provisions packed into a small sack that could be hung around my shoulder and realised I was hearing loud voices next door. Rolling my eyes, I went to go tell Merry to be quiet when I started to overhear a conversation. I sat next to his door and pressed my ear against the wall.

''I wasn't planning to do this until a few days ago. I just do not know what else to do.''

''Let me go with you. I have experience in these matters. Do not forget it was I who saved Frodo.''

''Arwen, I realise your worry, but I do not need someone to accompany me. Do not forget it was I who helped take down Isengard.''

''With an Ent and Pippin to help you. You will need help at some point.''

''That is the end of the discussion. No, you cannot join me. No one can.''

Suddenly, I heard a frustrated screech-and I figured it must have come from Arwen-but it wasn't human sounding. WIthout hesitation, I removed the Rohan dagger from my sack and held it high while trying to get the door open. It was locked! Fighting with all my might, I knew I had to get the door open. I heard Merry gasp and attempt to shout and I knew something was happening... something horrible. Then, I felt a satisfying release as the doorknob went flying off the door (apparently the doorknobs aren't too strong in Rivendell). I burst inside to see that Arwen had not been talking to Merry at all... no. It was an imposter- that creature! Her fangs were dripping with Merry's blood, and upon seeing this, I drove the dagger into her back. She gave out a scream and was gone in the blink of an eye when the real Arwen came dashing into the room.

''Merry!'' She cried, seeing the blood drizzling down his neck. His eyes were half open but his heart was still beating strong.

''What did she do to him? That-that-monster!'' I felt hatrid boiling through my veins. Why Merry? She had put on this masquerade just to get Merry's blood? Why him? What was so important about him? I felt tears burning in my eyes as I saw Merry slumped against the bed, struggling for breath as Arwen helped him to his feet.

''This wound needs to be examined and healed...'' Arwen frowned, lifting him in her arms and carrying him to the Healing Rooms.

So, Merry was trapped in the same bed I had been stuck in. Fortunatly, I was there to give him company, even while he slept. He had raging fevers the first few nights and would cry out for water and... he needed someone. I couldn't abandon him. Merry was so sick after what that awful thing did to him... there aren't enough cuss words for her in the world. I HATED her.

''N-Nellyra?'' Merry whispered gently the fourth night. He hadn't said my name since the attack occured.

''Merry! How do you feel?'' I was so tired, but it didn't matter. He was awake and talking! I felt his forehead and his skin was cooling down gradually.

''My neck hurts...'' He breathed.

''Elrond bandaged it. He had to draw the poison from the wound... he said it had almost reached your heart by the time you were situated in here.''

''How long have you been here? You look so sleepy...''

''Nellyra has never left your side.'' Elrond announced, stepping in the room.

''Lord Elrond! He is much better!''

''Yes,yes... for now. However, he must remain an additional two nights in here to be sure the fever has stopped. I am off to bed- I just heard the commotion and came to see if you were awake. Goodnight.'' Elrond nodded and left us alone once more

''Is it true? You stayed here the whole night?''

''Merry, you've been slipping out of conciousness for almost five nights now.''

''Five nights? I-I had no idea...''

''I was so worried about you. It's all my fault. If I had been quicker getting to door open...'' I whispered.

''No, no no. It wasn't you. I should not have let her that close. I had a feeling something was wrong.''

''I thought I lost-we lost you.'' I corrected myself. Suddenly, I felt a cold hand slip over mine tenderly.

''Thank you for watching over me. I owe you my life.'' Merry's eyes focused on mine and I leaned in closer, my heart fluttering. His mouth was so close to mine and I almost brought my lips upon his. Suddenly, I heard the memory of Pippin's bet with me float through my head and I stopped. _I can't... I will lose the bet if I kiss him._

''Well, I might not be around to save your ass next time, so enjoy it while you can...'' I said rather rudely, hoping to make him mad enough at me to forget this ever happened. While it was partially to convince him that I was not interested in him that way, it was mostly to convince myself. Pippin's bet was not the only reason I had for not falling into Merry right then and there. No. It had scared me. I felt frightened by what my heart gave off every time I looked at him. It made me angry that I couldn't control these childish emotions.

''Yes. I'm so tired...'' I heard him mutter.

''Go to sleep. Do you... do you want me to stay with you?''

''You don't have to.'' He replied thoughtfully.

''I think I will... just in case.'' I whispered, wanting to stay in the room beside him one more night at least.

I curled up in the wooden chair as best as I could while Merry rolled over to face me and closed his eyes warily.

Have you ever cried and not know why you did so? I would have told you honestly that I never had either before this night... but after, it would have been a dirty lie. I felt the tears leak out of my eyes and roll down my cheeks in a silent and sad way I had never done before. This was new to me, and also frightening.

_What have you done with me, Merry? _I thought before wiping the silly tears away and sinking into a deep, much needed sleep.

My eyes fluttered open and the first thing I saw was him. Merry was snuggled up underneath the heavy blankets, his curly hair sticking up here and there. He looked so peaceful and happy... something I knew that had to be rare for him, what with the horrors of his past clinging to him all the time. I stay there sitting in the chair at his bedside and for a moment, I imagined it could be wonderful to be with him this way forever. Then, I began to feel fear again. No. I would not allow myself to be in love with this hobbit-or any hobbit, for that matter. If it was one thing I had learned from my own past is that love doesn't last... and it certinaly was something to be scared of. I vowed I would never let myself fall in love with anyone. My heart would remain closed for eternity.

The sun brought great light in through the windows and I decided it was time for me to move, since I had hardly done so in about four days.

''How is he?'' Pippin breathed. Along with me, Pippin watched over him as well. He was quite concerned about his dear cousin's well being.

''Merry is better this morning. He talked some last night before he drifted off to sleep again. his fever seems to have stopped for now. Elrond recommended he stay in the healing rooms for a few more days.''

''That is wonderful news!'' Pippin smiled.

''I am going to go get something to eat... I feel as though I haven't eaten in days.''

''Because you haven't.''

''What?''

''You haven't eaten since Merry took ill.''

''No... I remember... wait, that was the day before-maybe I really didn't...'' I frowned, trying to recall when I had last eaten.

''You know, maybe we had best call the bet off.''

''Why? Are you scared I might win?'' I teased.

''Nellyra, I do not wish you to keep yourself from being in love with him because of our bet.''

''In love? With Merry? No. Why do you think I am? Why do you keep saying that?''

''Because not even I stayed with Merry the whole while he was sick.''

''But he needed someone-''

''And Elrond would have taken care of him when the need became apparent. You stayed to make sure he was alright.''

''It doesn't matter, Peregrin. I want the bet to keep going just to see your face when I win.''

Pippin sighed.

''You know, lass, sometimes you're more difficult then my cousin.''

''Thank you.'' I smiled, heading past him as I tried to process this information. Before I could get too far, my head started to hurt. I knew what was coming and regardless of the fact I only wanted Merry to know at the moment, Pippin was right there and I knew this was going to be a bad vision. I could feel it already.

''Pippin!'' I cried out, begging him to still be standing there.

''What is-Nellyra!'' I heard him exclaim before all sound was blocked out and my vision began.

This vision showed Merry leaving Rivendell and setting a letter down on the steps before taking a baleful glance toward the House of Elrond and turning the other way. He walked down the path and I watched in silence as my eyesight zoomed past him farther to a strange black tower. Inside, I could see an old man with long black hair and a black beard as well. His robes were black. He carried a black staff with an onyx crystal set in the center. He reminded me of Gandalf... except that he looked much more... evil and powerful. He snarled before my vision showed me reading Merry's letter and starting to tear up. I was redirected back at him and he was laughing. The old man spun around and I spotted a beautiful woman standing there in front of him. Her beauty dissolved as she became the vicious creature that had attacked Merry earlier.

''It is done?'' The black wizard's voice was a deep rumble...like an earthquake.

''He is dead, my lord.'' She hissed, holding out a green leaf brooch... very much like the one that fastened Merry's cloak about his neck.

''Good. We cannot have men living that do not see your true beauty. How are they supposed to hold still if my magic does not entrance them? Did you find the others?''

''Yes. They are inside Rivendell, but I have suspicions that they will leave soon.''

''Excellent. I shall send my army there at once... make word for the men and orcs that they must be prepared for an assult on the House of Elrond.'' Everything went black.

Just as I thought my vision was over, an ethereal voice chimed inside my head, _My name is Galadriel. You do not know me, but I am the elf that has given you your gift of sight. When you were born to my elf friend Laurela, I had a terrible vision of my young hobbit friends in trouble. I placed part of my wonderous gift inside you and disguised you to look like a hobbit child. It was then that I sent you far from here, to the Shire. I apologize for sending you to a family who wished you nothing but harm, but your destiny was fulfilled. You were introduced to the hobbits at a young age, and when they returned from their quest, you still kept contact. Nellyra, what you have just seen is what will come to pass if you do not go after Merry. He will leave soon, and you must try to stop him or go with him. If this creature finds her way to him, all Middle-Earth is doomed. Your friends must leave... they must go with you or go home. They are no longer safe in Rivendell. May courage be with you, whatever you choose Nellyra._

The voice went away and I found Pippin gazing at me worriedly.

''Are you alright?''

''Yes, Pippin. I just thought I might lie on the floor for a while, you know. Do I look alright?'' I said sarcastically.

''I'm sorry... what happened? It was like you were in another world!''

''I sort of was. I need to see Merry and I need to see him now.'' I demanded, standing up. Pippin helped me get to my feet and looked at me as though I were insane.

''I suppose I will see you later then?''

''I hope so. Pippin, Merry is going to leave. I can't tell you how or why I know. I just know he will. I will leave too. Listen to me, you are either to come with us or go home because you cannot stay here. Ciadhra will know you're in Rivendell soon.''

''What? Leave?''

''Yes. Don't tell anyone except Kassi, Jaessa, and Legolas. Trust me. You have to. Please.'' I begged him, taking his hands in mine.

''Nellyra...''

''Please.''

''Alright... I will tell them.''

''Thank you!'' I threw my arms around him and kissed his cheek.

I rushed off to find Merry, but it seemed he had come to find me.

''What are you doing out of bed?''

''I came to find you actually. I feel much better this morning.'' Merry nodded, stretching.

''Oh. I have to talk to you... in private.''

''Alright, but don't lock the door. I really do not want a repeat of what happened last time I talked alone with someone.''

''Right.'' I said, following him back into a guest room not taken.

''So what is this all a-''

''You're leaving tonight, aren't you?''

''Nellyra, what you have to understand about that is-''

''You were abandoning us. There's nothing more to understand. I had a vision, Merry... and you were killed by that woman who attacked you a few nights ago.''

''Killed?''

''A woman's voice entered my head. Her name was Galadriel, I believe-''

''The Lady of the Wood?''

''I suppose so, yes. She told me I am a born elf, but I was diguised to look as a hobbit to meet you and your friends. Merry, I am supposed to be here. This was all planned. If you die, Ciadhra finds out where we are and sends his armies out to Rivendell. I have told the others they may go home if they wish or accompany us. I am going with you when you leave, Merry.''

''Do I even get a choice?''

''Well, not really. I just want to make sure you're safe, Merry. I don't want you to die. What say you?'' I sighed.

''I say... I will let you come with me.''

A/N I bet you didn't see ANY of that coming! Muahahahahahaha! What will happen next? Well, you'll have to read to find out, silly.


	7. The Journey Begins

Chapter Seven: The Journey Begins

''Nothing's gonna change my world.'' -The Beatles

Jaessa's Point of View

I had been strolling through the gardens picked a spot by the waterfall to sit when I saw Pippin rushing outside as if he had just spotted a ghost.

''Jae! Jae! Oh, there you are!'' He raced over to me as fast as he could.

''What is it? What's wrong?''

''Nellyra! She-she said Merry is going to leave and we can either go with him or go home. How does she know that? I am so confused...''

''Pippin, dearest, is there ever a time you're not? Relax, I am joking. I am afraid I can't tell you how she knows, but I can tell you that if she said this, she is right. Now we have to make a choice. Do you wish to go back to the Shire?''

''Oh, more then anything... but Merry is my best friend...'' I saw in Pippin's eyes a fear greater then anything I could ever imagine. Would I let Kassi go this alone only so I could return home? How selfish it would be of me.

''Say no more. Do what your heart tells you and I will go wherever you will.''

''I wish to go with Merry. You don't think I am going to let him get himself into trouble without me now, do you?'' His green eyes glittered mischeviously.

''Of course not! Come, let's go talk with him about this.''

''Not now-we must tell Kassi and Legolas as well.''

''Alright.''

We found the two sitting side by side, talking about their child in hushed tones.

''Kassi, Legolas, we have news.''

''What sort of news?''

''Merry is going to leave for Isengard soon, and Nellyra has told us that we must either go with him or go back to our home. He plans to leave tonight, as far as we know. We have made our decision to go with him. What is yours?''

Kassi's eyes widened and she gazed at her lover.

''What about our child? I will risk no harm to the baby.'' Kassi breathed.

''Then we must go back.'' Legolas nodded.

''But they will need someone to watch over them! I will not let four hobbits go to Isengard alone!''

''I will go.'' A voice chimed behind us. We turned to find Arwen standing there, gazing intently at us.

''Arwen, you really don't-''

''I believe I owe Merry something, seeing as how that woman nearly took his life in my name. I was planning to head for Gondor soon... I have been missing Aragorn.''

''So once we get to Isengard, we must part?''

''Unless I need to take a more swift route, yes.''

''So it is all planned. We will go tell Merry-''

''Before you do so, this arrived early this morning. I believe it is for all of you.'' Arwen handed me an envelope and I noticed it was already open. Inside, I found a letter written by someone with a delicate and very much elvish penmanship.

_My dearest friends,_

_ Gandalf and Sam have both informed me of your safe journey to Rivendell. I am pleased to hear that everyone is alright. Rosie has told me to let Nellyra know that she has found another replacement for her as barmaid- her name is Holly. Now she does not have to worry about who will take care of the Green Dragon whilst Rosie is having Sam's child. _

_ Things are quiet here in the Shire. Jaessa and Pippin, you must not worry for Faramir. He is well taken care of-but he misses you deeply. Part of me longs to be in Rivendell once more, and yet, nay. My heart belongs in the Shire, as it always has. _

_ I wish you all to take care, and tell the others I send my love and miss them as well. Return home safe... all of you... and soon. Things are much too quiet here for my liking._

_ Yours truly,_

_ Frodo_

The letter touched my heart and I longed to send him a letter before taking off to God knows where.

''Kassi, if I write you a letter to deliver to Frodo, will you take it back to the Shire before going back to Mirkwood?''

''I suppose so, yes! We could do that.'' She nodded.

''Wonderful! I shall write it now!'' I was able to get an ink quill with a small bottle of ink and I began to write.

_Dearest Frodo,_

_ Thank you for your concern. We are glad to have arrived here safely as well. I regret to inform you it will be long before we come home... if we ever come home at all. We do not know the details as of yet, but a new threat is rising in Isengard. Kassi is a few months along in her pregnancy-I would say three. By the time she gets there, she should be around four or five. Please take care of her-try to make her have the baby there instead of in Mirkwood... I don't believe she could make the journey. I trust you to take care of her._

_ I understand now how you feel. I longed to be out of the Shire and adventuring... but now, I only wish to be home with my lover and son. You must be so lonely there, my dear. Perhaps you can talk to the new barmaid. Holly is a lovely name. She must also be a lovely hobbit?_

_ Well, whatever you choose to do, please do not worry for us. We are doing fine and will attempt to be home as soon as possible._

_ With all our love and blessings,_

_ Jaessa,Pippin,Merry,Nellyra,Kassi, Legolas, and the baby_

Feeling satisfied at last, I sealed the letter and handed it to Kassi. She grinned and we hugged breifly.

Then, I went to find Merry so we could speak with him about our choices.

''Jaessa. What are you doing here?'' He wondered, standing in the doorway of his room.

''I have come to tell you Pippin and I will be accompanying you to Isengard tonight, as will Arwen. Kassi and Legolas are going to the Shire to deliver a letter to Frodo and then they are going back to Mirkwood. They will risk no harm to their child.''

''First Nellyra, now this. Why must everyone come with me?'' He groaned.

''Because your cousin felt it would be selfish to go home without making sure his best friend was safe. Can you blame him? Besides, he didn't want you to get in trouble without him.''

''I understand. For once, I just wish I could do something on my own.''

''Merry, you cn do plenty of things on your own... but something this dangerous must be done with friends. You know as well as I do that without Sam, Frodo would have died before he even reached Mordor. You need us.'' I whispered, placing a hand on his shoulder.

''I suppose you're right. We leave tonight, then.''

''You have a good heart, Merry... but you're very headstrong.'' I said as he embraced me quickly.

''I have heard this before, Jae.''

''Yes, you certinaly have. It wasn't the first time and it won't be the last.''

So, after dinner that night, all of us had said goodbye to Lord Elrond. Arwen assured him she would be back to visit before he knew it and then it came to the hardest goodbye of all. I turned to Kassi and we hugged each other tightly.

''I hope that your baby is healthy and that you make a safe trip to the Shire and home. Thank you so much for taking that letter to him.''

''Oh, it's nothing. I survived Helm's Deep.'' She winked.

''Be careful, Legolas. Look after her.''

''Of course I will... on both accounts. You look after these other hobbits.'' Legolas smiled.

''That is why I am going, is it not?''

After all our goodbyes were said, the four of us were given our own ponies to ride while Arwen rode her own horse. Legolas and Kassi departed on only one horse, since they were traveling together they felt it would be more safe given their conditions.

''Goodbye.'' I breathed, looking back at them one last time. Kassi's eyes met mine and I knew we were both thinking the same thing,_ This was gonna be one Hell of an adventure._

Part Two: Kassi's Point of View

Legolas was silent for the longest time while we made our way through the Ford of Bruinen. Then, he finally spoke.

''So, we must deliver this letter, then go back the way we came to Mirkwood? The things we do for our friends.''

''I agree.'' I sighed deeply, holding tightly to him as the horse trotted through the water, clearly unhappy.

''Are you worried about the child?''

''Of course not. What trouble could we run into out here?''

''Supposing that what attacked Merry in Rivendell was the last of her kind, there can't be much left to worry about, but I assume she cannot be the only one.''

''Perhaps not. I have you here to protect me if something goes wrong.''

''Yes. I wouldn't want anything to happen to our first child. Do not worry, Kassi. All will be well. We will be back in the Shire before you know it, and this letter will be given to Frodo.''

''Then we can go home.'' I said against his back as our horse (that I had decided to call Rosemary) finally stepped onto dry land again. Once we were out of the Ford, Rosemary began to speed up. I held tight to Legolas as we flew through fields filled with golden wheat and across meadows where heather and wildflowers grew plentifully until we reached a heavily wooded area, with thick pine trees huddled together. I eyed the place nervously.

''Those are the Trollshaws. We must move past them to reach the Last Bridge. Be quiet now. I do not know if there are any Trolls still roaming these parts and I do not wish to know.'' Legolas patted Rosemary gently on the neck and she snorted before pushing onward, her ears pointing straight up to hear any unfamiliar sounds. My heart beat furiously as I gazed into the darkened forest. Then, something moved.

''Legolas, hurry! Something has moved!'' I shook his arm. Without a moment to lose, he whispered something to the horse and she snapped into action, her cautious trot becoming a fast run. I glanced back to see a Troll ripping through the trees with such brutality that my heartbeat started to beat so fast I thought it would explode inside me.

It was not a cave troll, as I could tell its eyes were larger and much more accostumed to daylight. The sun beat down on our backs as Rosemary zoomed past the forest, leaving the Troll behind us. He was not fast enough to catch up, especially when we reached the bridge. Legolas said something in elvish and Rosemary slowed to a stop, breathing heavy.

''She needs rest.''

''Where are we to sleep for the night?''

''I am not sure. We aren't even past the Last Bridge yet, and night fall will not be upon for for a few more hours yet.''

''We must get past the bridge. I do not like the idea of that Troll following us.''

''I do not like that notion either, although they are not known for following their prey.''

''I hope Jae and the others are alright.''

''I'm more then sure they are, Kassi. Come, we must press on.'' He nodded, nudging Rosemary gently so that she knew her rest was over.

I had almost fallen asleep when we reached the Last Bridge and passed over it. Underneath it was nothing but grass and flowers, vines crept along the sides of the bridge. It was a very beautiful sight indeed. Rosemary's hooves clacked against the stone as she carried us across. I sucked in a breath and waited for her to step off. I hated crossing bridges. Always had.

She broke into a faster trot once we got off the bridge and we continued along the path, headed straight for Amon Sul, or Weathertop.

''We shall rest on Wheathertop tonight. We shall be well into night by the time we reach the Weather Hills.'' Legolas announced, looking at the firey sunset lighting up the sky in brilliant oranges, yellows and reds.

''Then let us move with all haste. I am tired already, and night is not yet upon us.'' I yawned.

So, Legolas told Rosemary to go as fast as she could handle in elvish, and the horse obliged. Once we got past the bridge, I had no more fears of the Troll finding us. I was only tired and ready to nap. Although, I was a bit more thoughtful then I had been earlier. I was wondering what Jaessa and the others were doing, and if they had run into Trolls, or orcs yet.

The fields were every bit as beautiful as I had remembered them. Legolas pointed out the Weather Hills in the distance. They seemed so far off. Once the sun hid behind the trees and the sky faded into blues, purples, and the final reds, I knew it had to be around five or six o' clock in Michigan. No, I didn't think about my old life all that much anymore, but sometimes, I looked back on it. There were things I missed. Suddenly, I found myself wondering if anyone missed me. What had happened to our apartment and our family? Did they even realise we were gone? Since I had been brought into this strange world, I had gone from a normal everyday woman to a brave warrior carrying the child of a blonde elf that could speak to horses. Would my father be proud of the change?

Feeling a deep sense of confusion, I let my head rest on Legolas' shoulder and closed my eyes.

''Kassi. Kassi, wake up.'' I heard his voice break me out of the darkness. I opened my eyes to see that night had fallen already and the only color left in the sky now was an inky black.

''Legolas. Where are we?''

''We have only just arrived at Weathertop. I thought you would be more comfortable resting at the top of the hill then you would on the back of a horse.''

''You thought right.'' I sighed, yawning.

We trekked up to the top of the hill, leaving Rosemary at the bottom. I felt horrible leaving here there, but she couldn't climb the stairs or anything. There was nothing I could do.

''Do you ever feel like going back to before the Fellowship was formed?''

''Sometimes I do. Then, I think about you and I know that I am happy with the way things turned out. I don't think I would want to go back, or be happy during that time.''

''I understand.''

''What made you wonder that?''

''I just thought that... I don't know. I was just thinking of Michigan today.''

''Oh. I see.''

''I wouldn't want to go back there, I was only thinking of it. It will be summer there now. The trees will be tall and green, there will be people swimming to beat the heat... and here I am going cross country with an elf.''

''What?''

''I just miss it sometimes, is all. I still think of it every now and then.''

''I suppose I can understand that. There is nothing to be ashamed of.''

''Well, I just wanted to know. I'm going to go to bed, Legolas. Goodnight.'' I breathed, sitting down on the cold stone floor of the wrecked watch tower and curling up.

''Goodnight, Kassi.''

''Goodnight, Legolas.''


End file.
